Esa brujería llamada internet
by ASUKA02
Summary: A la aldea de la hoja a llegado una tecnología tan asombrosa que tiene a todos los ninjas fascinados, Naruto es adicto a ella y Sakura se siente desplazada, todos intentan convencerla de que la internet no es una brujería, pero ella la odia porque solo le roba la atención del Uzumaki. !NaruSaku 100%! capitulos finales.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes le pertenecen y lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**.**

**.**

Sakura no podía creer que hasta la Hokage tuviera una maquina endemoniada de esas, incluso Naruto que tanto se resistió había terminado aceptando un equipo de esos, y hasta parecía haberse olvido de ir en busca de Sasuke, ya ni lo mencionaba.

La Haruno caminaba por la aldea analizando la situación, ¿como en tan poco tiempo esa cosa había doblegado la voluntad de las personas?, ni siquiera un genjutsu avanzado podía ser más poderoso que esa brujería llamada internet.

Antes solía caminar por las calles y ver a los niños jugando a las escondidas, ahora preferían estar encerrados en sus habitaciones, jugando juegos en las computadoras, antes los mercaderes cerraban hasta después de las siete de la noche. Ahora a las cinco de la tarde ya están recogiendo sus mercancías.

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito el rubio corriendo hacia ella.

-Naruto –musito sintiéndose nerviosa.

-¡Ya me han instalado una computadora tienes que verla!. –explicaba muy emocionado.

-Me lo dijiste ayer en el entrenamiento. –respondió en tono aburrido.

-¿Si?, ¡jejeje!. -se rió escandalosamente mientras se rascaba la nunca, -es que ando un poco distraído.

-¿Y que, ya te has vuelo adicto como la Hokage?.

-No, aun no estoy experto, ¡pero ya verás Naruto Uzumaki se volveré el mejor hacker de todas la tierras!, -aseguro con determinación, ella levanto ambas cejas no veía la necesidad de alegrarse tanto. -ya debo volver, a esta hora se conecta Kiba y Choji.

El rubio se alejo en una carrera dejando solo el polvo flotando en el aire. -Lo que faltaba, vaya grupete.

Sakura suspiro y continuo con su camino -él antes quería ser el mejor Hokage, ahora quiere ser un hacker, ¿qué demonios es eso?.


	2. Una novia para Akamaru

**Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**ESA BRUJERIA LLAMADA INTERNET**

**By ASUKA02**

_**Cap. 1: Una novia para Akamaru**_

**.**

**.**

Gruñendo entro a su casa, -ese sabio pervertido, hacerme ir, para dejarme plantado, de seguro se a quedo viendo pornografía por internet.

Al decir esas palabras, Naruto recordó que hace más de una hora que no actualizaba su perfil de facebook. Se sentó frente a su computadora pantalla plana, y espero impaciente los dos minutos que tardaba en iniciar Windows. Realizada la operación se apuro a cliquear dos veces el icono de Moxilla Firefox, ese que tenía un muñequito que le recordaba al zorro de las nueve colas, busco entre sus páginas recientes la de facebook.

Coloco su correo y su clave nunca nadie la sospecharía, sakura-chan escribió en la parte donde iba la clave, el rubio se rió entre dientes, ni siquiera la propia Sakura podría descubrirla.

Ante sus ojos apareció el tan conocido color azul de aquella página tan entretenida, antes de distraerse viendo la página de inicio se apuro a actualizar su perfil.

Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki el líder.

Edad: 16

Ubicación actual: en casa rodeado de basura.

Intereses: El ramen de Ichiraku, ser el mejor Hokage hacker del mundo, salvar a Sasuke y hacer feliz a Sakura-chan.

Hobbie: comer los diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos.

Está en una relación con: Ninguna por ahora, pero tengo un plan genialisimo.

-¡Jejeje! –rió mirando su obra.

Luego de eso echo un vistazo a la página de inicio y vio varias publicaciones, pero la que más le llamo la atención fue la de Kiba.

**Kiba el bueno:** Busco novia para mi perro. (Publicada hace 1 hora)

Ya tenía varias repuestas la primera era de Ino.

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: **Cuando escribes mi perro, ¿hablas de tu cosita o de Akamaru?. (Publicada hace 10 minutos)

Abajo de esa pregunta estaba la de la hija de Hiashi, una simple carita.

**Hinata Hyūga:** 0.0 (Publicada hace 9 minutos)

Naruto se imagino a la chica toda roja como una salsa de tomate, el rubio se apuro a escribir.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder:** Le dijo cositas jejeje... (Publicada hace 1 segundo.)

Ino le puso un me gusta, Neji y Hinata también.

En su casa Hinata se apuraba a poner "ya no me gusta", se había dejado llevar por la emoción, a ella le gustaba todo lo que viniera de Naruto, pero tarde para ella, ya el chico perro había leído su notificación.

**Kiba el bueno: **¿Tu también Hinata? T.T (Publicada hace 1 segundo)

**Hinata Hyūga: **Perdón, ya la borre T.T (Publicada hace 0 segundos)

En su casa, la rubia coloco un me gusta a la carita llorando de Kiba y este gruñendo se acordó de responderle la pregunta, Naruto fue por algo de comer a la cocina y cuando regreso leyó el comentario del castaño.

**Kiba el bueno: **No ino-fea me refiero a Akamaru, pero si te interesan tanto mis partes puedes venir a mi casa, ahora mismo estoy solo. (Publicada hace 2 minutos).

En casa Naruto soltó una carcajada, al igual que el castaño al escribirla, Hinata envió un emoticón donde la carita enrojecía y caía desmayada.

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: **Puag, prefiero ver las de Akamaru. (Publicada hace 1 minuto).

Shino, Tenten, Temari y Shikamaru, le pusieron un "me gusta" a la publicación de la rubia.

Dos segundo más tarde, el sabio pervertido se unió a la conversación.

**XXX:** Esto se está poniendo bueno pasamos a la zoofilia, creo que puedo incluir algo de eso mis novelas.

Enseguida la respuesta de las chicas no se hizo esperar.

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: ¡**Viejo depravadoooooo!, tendré pesadillas toda la noche, T.T. (Publicada hace 3 segundos).

**Tenten-go: ¡**Asquerosoooo! (Publicada hace 2 segundos).

**La grandiosa Temari: ¡**Rayos!, ya me traumatizaron. (Publicada hace 1 segundo).

Hinata le puso un me gusta a las tres.

**Kiba el bueno: **Akamaru se siente alagado y te da las gracias, ¡gran sabio!.(Publicada recientemente).

El viejo le puso un "me gusta" y Kiba en su casa sonrió de oreja a oreja. –¿viste eso Akamaru?, serás el protagonista de una novela. –el perro ladro como respuesta.

Naruto se sentía excluido, todos escribían menos él, aunque tampoco sabía de qué rayos estaban hablando, así que siendo el cabezota que es, se apuro a escribir.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder:** ¿Que es zoofilia?

Pero si alguien le respondió no lo supo, una piedra impacto directo en la cabeza de Naruto y no venía de la pantalla- ¡ay!, yai yai yai!, -chillo frotándose la cabeza.

-¡NARUTOOOOO!, ¡NARUTOOOOO!

Gritaban desde la calle, se asomo por la ventana y apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar otra piedra, -¡Sakura-chan! -exclamo saltando de la ventana, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-Si serás imbécil -dijo ella ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Gra..cias Sakura-chan, ¿qué sucede?... ¿porque viniste?. –pregunto directamente, a ella le molesto que ni siquiera le preguntara como estaba.

¿Pero que podía esperar después de tantos desprecios?, ella sentía algo por él, no estaba segura de que, tal vez admiración, tal vez hermandad, tal vez amor.

-La Hokage quiere vernos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Este es mi primer fic de esta serie, y tenía que ser obviamente de mi pareja favorita, espero no hacerlo tan mal, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo?.


	3. El Amor platónico de Kiba

_**Cap. 2: El Amor platónico de Kiba**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La misión al fin había terminado y Sakura estaba muy agradecida de estar de regreso en su aldea, había sido insoportable para ella tener que escuchar a Naruto todo el tiempo hablar de las maravillas del internet.

-¡Ya basta me tienes harta!,-vocifero a medio camino, haciendo que el rubio temblara ligeramente, -¡no voy a abrir ningún facebal, tengo cosas más importantes que perder el tiempo con esas tonterías!.

-Facebook, no facebal- la corrigió soltando una risita.

Risita que solo le valió un puñetazo que lo hizo volar tres metros. -me dolió- lloriqueo tocándose el chichón doble que le salió en la cabeza, ella se alejo a zancadas, -¡espera Sakura-chan debemos hacer el informe!. –le recordó gritando en medio de la calle.

La gente en la calle los miraba con atención, ella arrugo la frente y se volvió solo unos instantes para decir. -¡pues hazlo tu con tu estúpida computadora!.

Se marcho simplemente dejándolo allí.

_"¿Porque se comporta así?",_ se pregunto rascándose la nuca, Sakura estaba más allá de su entendimiento. -grr, ahora tendré que escribir todo yo solo.-se lamento fastidiado.

Mientras tanto, cuando Sakura llegaba a su casa vio que unos hombres estaban instalando un cable negro en el poste, antes de que pudiera preguntar para que era el cable, el señor Haruno la vio y la llamo.

-¡Sakura!, hija ven a ver esta maravilla.

La chica entro a la casa y lo que vio la hizo fruncir el ceño, allí en una esquina de la sala, sobre un mini escritorio, estaba la cosa más molesta que había visto, una computadora pantalla plana de color negro, y frente al objeto estaba su madre sentada en una silla ejecutiva color rojo, la señora Haruno se giro sentada en la silla con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Es espectacular! –dijo su madre.

-¡Es nuestra computadora!. –exclamo su padre pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hija, Sakura se sintió obligada a sonreír y eso hizo. –Es una buena inversión. –agrego el hombre.

-Ya lo creo. –dijo irónica la chica, su padre ni siquiera percibió el tono de sarcasmo en su voz, él simplemente miraba con fascinación su nueva adquisición.

–ven vamos a aprender juntos. –la invito su progenitor.

Sakura bufo mentalmente, _"otros dos zombis a la suma",_ _"¿que mas falta?", "¿La Hokage vestida de conejita?" _-ahora no papá voy a darme una ducha. –se excuso la chica.

Mientras tanto en casa de Naruto, el rubio se encontraba sentado frente la computadora, ya se había comido varias raciones de ramen y no había hecho el informe, pero ya tendría la noche para redactarlo.

**Kiba el bueno dice:** será ella la única que no le gusta el internet.

Ambos amigos chateaban en privado por otro fabuloso invento, "Skype", con el cual podía hacer llamadas, videollamadas y mensajería instantánea gratis a través de Internet, aunque él prefería escribir, y más cuando estaba hablando de sus sentimientos.

**El líder Uzumaki dice:** no lo sé, creo que lo que no le gusta es que yo le hable.

Escribió sintiéndose deprimido.

**Kiba el bueno dice**: no se hombre, me tienes harto con este temita, declárate de una vez por todas y te quitas esa angustia.

Naruto se sintió estúpido y no quiso seguir hablando del mismo tema, _"¿cómo voy a declárame sino tengo ninguna esperanza para hacerlo?", _a final de cuentas lo que él quisiera no importaba, el problema era que ella no era feliz, _"debo traer a Sasuke para que ella sea feliz".  
_  
**El líder Uzumaki dice:** ¿ya viste lo que publico tu sensei?.

Le envió sonriendo como una hiena.

**Kiba el bueno dice**: ¿te refieres a lo que le dijo al sabio pervertido?, si es eso, eso no quiere decir nada, lo ha inventado como todas la mujeres cuando no quieren salir con un hombre.

Naruto se rió entre dientes pues era de su conocimiento que el castaño está enamorado de Kurenai Yūhi.

**Kiba el bueno dice**: además ella solo puso eso para espantar al viejo.

**El líder Uzumaki dice:** escribió claramente que está saliendo con alguien, y ese no puede ser otro que Asuma Sarutobi, los he visto paseando juntos en sus ratos libres.

Kiba en su casa se arrugo la ropa en el lugar donde está el corazón, el comentario de su amigo le destrozaba, le dolía imaginarse a su sensei en brazos de otro.

-Akamaru creo que nuevamente me han sacado de juego. –dijo tristemente.

El perro dio dos ladridos como respuesta.

**El líder Uzumaki dice:** voy a investigar ese caso, ¡de Uzumaki Naruto nadie se oculta!.

Naruto cerro sesión y se acostó a descansar, a eso se las siete de la noche despertó con el estomago gruñendo ruidosamente, fue a la cocina y descubrió horrorizado que se había acabado el ultimo ramen y lo peor de todo.

-¡Ni siquiera lo disfrute como debía! -lloriqueo con dos chorros de lagrimas.

El rubio se puso su acostumbrado traje naranja y salió en busca de comida, al entrar a Ichiraku Ramen se llevo una sorpresa al ver a su adorada flor allí.

-Sakura-chan, que… ¿qué haces aquí?. –tartamudeo.

-Que yo sepa este es un lugar público -respondió fríamente, como le molestaba que él le restregara en la cara que ya no la quería.

Naruto por su parte se sentó todo nervioso, pues estar solo con Sakura sin ninguna misión de por medio era raro, la miro por el rabillo del ojo, y ella parecía muy seria. Saludo al señor Teuchi y a la hija de este y luego pidió el primer plato de ramen.

"_¿Por qué esta aquí?"_ se preguntaba el chico mientras jugaba con los palitos de madera, esos que se usan para limpiarse los dientes.

-Deja de hacer eso, los estas ensuciando. –le reprendió ella.

Él dejo de tocarlos y bostezo sonoramente para luego frotarse la barriga, barriga que no tenia -¡Me muero de hambre!.-exclamo sonriente.

-Vaya que novedad, -comento irónica haciendo a que él soltara una carcajada, ella arrugo la frente y Naruto se sorprendió de que NO lo lanzara por los aires.

Sakura muy bien podía comer de la deliciosa cena que su madre preparaba, pero estando en su habitación no conseguía sacarse al rubio de su cabeza. Era como si se estuviera obsesionando con él. Y eso la hacía detestarse, porque si había algo que a la chica molestaba inmensamente, era no poder controlar sus pensamientos.

_"¿Que es lo que me pasa con Naruto?"  
_  
Él al verla tan seria sintió el deseo de reconfortarla. -Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, yo te prometí que traería a Sasuke de vuelta y lo hare.

-Se que lo harás, pero no vine aquí a hablar de Sasuke, vine a comer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**N/A: **Ya pueden ir haciéndose ideas, aunque les diré algo, no tendrán que esperar mucho para que este par se junte, y esta historia no terminara cuando eso suceda, seguirá por el único motivo de que siempre que termino un fic Narusaku me quedo con ganas de mas, así que me voy a desquitar con este.

Próxima actualización el jueves 28 de Febrero!

**Dejen un review **


	4. Los hijos de Akamaru

_**Cap. 3: Los hijos de Akamaru**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Que Sakura no quisiera hablar de Sasuke era la cosa más rara que le había pasado al rubio, por lo general ella buscaba cualquier excusa para hablar de su otro amigo, y que ahora se comportara diferente solo confundía y así sentir inseguro a Naruto, por otro lado a ella le incomodaba tanto silencio.

-¿Y que no me piensas invitar un ramen? -pregunto rompiendo el hielo.

-¿De, de veras Sakura-chan puedo hacer eso? -pregunto ilusionado, y con los ojos brillantísimo como el gato que sale en Shrek**.  
**  
-Pero solo por hoy, y porque estoy de buen humor.-afirmo orgullosa, Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Un ramen para ella por favor!.-pidió con exceso de energía.

Cinco minutos después, para aprovechar el buen humor de su amiga él intentaba convencerla de que abriera un facebook. Sakura entorno los ojos y lo dejo hablar, tomándoselo como una terapia, un entrenamiento que ponía a prueba su paciencia y buena voluntad. Aunque sinceramente eso escapaba de sus manos.

-¡Y es lo más genial de todo!. –concluyo dando un sorbo a su jugo.

Sakura soltó un fuerte bufido -¿incluso más que comerte un plato de ramen?

-¿Eh?,... bueno... son cosas diferentes, el ramen es lo mas delicioso del mundo, y el internet lo más entretenido. –respondió complicado.

Ella levanto una ceja. -¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de dudar en algo que antes no tenias dudas? –pregunto no pudiendo evitar sonreír levemente.

-¡Vaya que sí!, es que fue una pregunta difícil. -respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-Aquí tiene señorita Sakura, -el hombre puso el plato delante de la joven y sin que esta lo viera le hizo un pulgar afirmativo al rubio, felicitándolo por su logro el chico solo se sintió presionado, pues se imagino que era el blanco de todas las miradas, recorrió el lugar con la vista y afortunadamente solo el señor Teuchi y Ayame estaban pendiente de ellos.

-¿Y a quienes tienes en tu facebal? –pregunto ella por hablar de algo.

Naruto resistió las ganas de corregirla, porque no quería arruinar el momento, ni tampoco terminar estampado contra la pared, con la cabeza rota.

-Bueno tengo a mucha gente, pero los más importantes son: Kakashi, -Sakura entorno los ojos, hasta su antiguo sensei había caído en las garras del facebal. –Kiba, siempre está conectado por eso hablo mas con él, Karenai, Shino, Shikamaru, él casi no se conecta por que le da fastidio, tu amiga Ino, es igual que Kiba nunca se desconecta, Chōji, siempre publica imágenes de comidas que quisiera comerse.

Sakura no pudo evitar imaginarse a este último, comiéndose las imágenes de comidas que sacaba de internet, imprimiéndolas para luego comerse el papel.

-Gai sensei, me ha mandado varias solicitudes de amistad, pero aun no me decido a aceptarlo, ya sabes cómo es, -ella asintió, -me localizo porque tengo a Rock Lee y Tenten en mis contactos, Neji Hyūga es un odioso, el sabio pervertido y a la abuela Tsunade… ¡ah!, y también tengo a Hinata.

-¿A Hinata? –repitió sintiéndose enojada, como si alguien la fuera insultado o golpeado, él asintió tranquilamente sin agregar nada mas, pero ella necesitaba saber más, -¿y hablas mucho con ella?.-pregunto tranquilamente como si no le interesara la respuesta.

-No, ella tarda mucho en responder y me aburro de esperar.

Sakura sonrió, de cualquier forma no podía confiarse, sabía que la Hyūga siente algo por Naruto, lo sabía por la forma en que lo mira y se ruboriza apenas él le habla, _"es tímida pero no tonta, si tuvo el valor para agregar a Naruto es porque tiene otras intenciones",_ termino su plato y se puso de pie para retirarse, -me voy a casa.

-Es de noche, te acompañare. –se ofreció él poniéndose de pie y apurándose a sacar su sapito para pagar la comida de ambos.

-No seas estúpido, soy una ninja puedo cuidarme sola.

Ella se fue y Naruto se deprimió, _"todo era demasiado bueno para ser duradero", _volvió a sentarse cabizbajo –hum, véndame una botella de sake –pidió hablando como si ya estuviera ebrio.

El viejo y Ayame soltaron una risita, -eres menos de edad, ve a dormir muchacho, que hoy diste un gran paso, -le aconsejo palmeando la espalda del rubio, luego le dijo en voz baja, -a las mujeres hay que llevarlas poco a poco, luego ves como caen a tus pies.

-¡¿Que dijiste papá?! –le reprocho Ayame.

La hija se enojo con el padre y Naruto no se quedo allí para ver, se fue a casa, ese lugar solitario donde solo habitaba él, debería estar alegre como le dijo el señor Teuchi, pero él quería mas, ya no quería ser su amigo, quería ser su amor. Ni ánimos tenia de prender la computadora así que solo se metió en la cama, y se durmió pensando en cosas que nunca pasarían.

**.**

**.**

Sakura no había ido a su casa como le dijo a Naruto, fue a casa de Ino, los únicos que pensaban igual que Haruno eran los ninja mensajeros, que desde que el internet se había extendido como una plaga ahora tenían bastante tiempo libre.

-¿Me estas hablado en serio? –pregunto Ino para luego soltar una risotada.

-Ya Ino-cerda, me largare si sigues riéndote de mí.

La rubia se detuvo un momento para poder hablar, aun con ese tonito burlón.

-La primera vez que intente explicarte cómo funcionaba, me dijiste que era cosa de brujería. Ahora pretendes que te enseñe a usarla, ¿eso como porque Sakurita? –le pregunto suspicaz, acercándose tanto a la cara de Sakura que esta se vio obligada a dar un paso atrás.

-Ya te dije, mi padre compro una computadora y quiere que le enseñe a usarla. –explico con voz aburrida intentando parecer lo más convincente posible.

-Supongamos que te creo, si algo eso porque ti, ¿qué me darías a cambio frentesota? –pregunto dándole un golpecito en la frente a la otra.

"_¿Qué demonios podría darle?",_ pensó desesperada, Ino continúo hablando.

-¿Acaso me dejarías el camino libre con Sasuke cuando regrese? –pregunto Ino.

-Sabes ¿Qué?, olvídalo, yo me voy, cometí un error al pensar que podías ayudarme. –anuncio dolida.

Sakura se salía del cuarto de la rubia cuando esta la detuvo, -¡pero que sensibles estas!, vamos frente de marquesina, siéntate aquí.

La Haruno tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y sentarse al lado de la rubia frente a la computadora, -justamente ahora estaba revisando mi facebook, lo reviso solo una vez al día.

Sakura entorno los ojos al recordar lo que Naruto le había dicho de Ino, -esto es Facebook, y esta la página de inicio donde aparecen todas actualizaciones de tus amigos. –explico con aire presumido la rubia.

Sakura vio un montón de fotos, en una salía Kiba cargando a ocho cachorritos, era una imagen muy tierna, el titulo de la foto decía "Y la familia se agranda", debajo de la foto estaba toda una conversación, que mientras Ino iba a buscar un cuaderno y lápiz a ella le dio tiempo para leer.

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: **mira que ñoño tomándose fotos con perritos, no dijiste que estabas buscando novia para Akamaru, ¿de dónde salieron esos perros?. (Publicada hace 3 horas)

**Kiba el bueno: **pues Akamaru resulto ser todo un galán, ya se había controlado a la perra de la vecina. (Publicada hace 2 horas)

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: ¡**que rata!, acabas de llamar perra a tu vecina, jajajaja…. (Publicada hace 1 hora)

El comentario tenía un "me gusta" de Shino, Shikamaru y Temari.

**Hinata Hyūga:** 0.0 Kiba ella tiene razón, (Publicada hace 59 minutos)

En aquel momento el castaño al leer la nota de su amiga pensó que su amiga no tartamudeaba cuando escribía. Sakura siguió leyendo.

**Kiba el bueno:** no le hagas caso a Ino-fea, por cierto Hinata ven a mi casa para que me ayudes a alimentarlos, la perra no quiere amamantarlos. (Publicada hace 58 minutos)

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: **Kiba y Hinata se aman y se van a casar, adoptan perros y todo y van a casa a montar. :P (Publicada hace 57 minutos)

El comentario tenía un "me gusta" de XXX, y Kankuro.

**Neji:** prima jamás imagine eso de ti. O.o (Publicada hace 56 minutos)

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder:** jejeje... Kiba, Hiashi te va a desmembrar lenta y dolorosamente. (Publicada hace 55 minutos).

Sakura bufo mentalmente, _"ese Naruto escribe igual a como habla",_ su curiosidad era grande y la chica continuo leyendo.

**XXX:** nadie respondió, seguro ya se lo están montando. B-) (Publicada hace 45 minutos)

**La quinta no, la Nº 1****:** Jiraiya borra tu comentario o tendré que mandar a que te censuren la cuanta. (Publicada hace 44 minutos).

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **alerta estamos siendo espiados por la Hokage, que nadie la llame abuela. :P (Publicada hace 43 minutos).

Nadie se había atrevido a ponerle un "me gusta" al comentario del rubio por miedo a un castigo.

**XXX:** No soy Jiraiya. (Publicada hace 40 minutos).

**La quinta no, la Nº 1****:** el único que se pondría XXX como nick eres tú. -_- (Publicada hace 39 minutos).

**XXX:** insisto no soy Jiraiya, no conozco a ese gran y poderoso sabio, XD además tengo cuatro cuentas, y siempre puedo abrir otras. (Publicada hace 38 minutos).

**Rock lee**: ¿para qué tiene tantas?. (Publicada hace 37 minutos).

**La quinta no, la Nº 1****:**¿para qué crees?. (Publicada hace 36 minutos).

**Rock lee**: o.0? (Publicada hace 35 minutos).

**XXX:** mira como me conoces Tsunade, ¿porque no nos casamos de una vez? n.n (Publicada hace 30 minutos).

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **grss... que enfermo el sabio pervertido coqueteando con la abuela. (Publicada hace 29 minutos).

Sakura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse, echo un vistazo a Ino que maldecía buscando un lápiz en las gavetas sin ningún éxito.

**XXX:** mientras no se la mía todo bien, creo que escribiré una novela que toque ese tema, de una abuela y su nieto (Publicada hace 28 minutos).

**La quinta no, la Nº 1****:** Jiraiyaaaaa, cállate. (Publicada hace 28 minutos).

El comentario tenía un "me gusta" de Ino y Tenten, Sakura le fuera puesto un me gusta si supiera cómo.

**La grandiosa Temari**: ¿con la abuela?, ¡que asco!, ¿porque siempre termina hablado de cosas sucias?. (Publicada hace 27 minutos).

**La quinta no, la Nº 1****:** ¿a quién has llamado sucia señorita? (Publicada hace 27 minutos).

Gaara de la arena le puso un me gusta.

**Kankuro:** ¿y vas a dejar que te regañen?, yo al menos le mando un virus informático, (Publicada hace 26 minutos).

**La grandiosa Temari:** ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? -_- (Publicada hace 26 minutos).

**Kankuro:** Gaara estaba aburrido y nos metimos a tu perfil, oye es verdad que estas en una relación con el lambido de Shikamaru? (Publicada hace 25 minutos).

**Gaara de la arena:** un momento, ¿porque me metes a mi en esto?, tengo cosas más importantes que espiar el perfil de mi hermana. (Publicada hace 25 minutos).

**La grandiosa Temari:** ustedes dos fueraaaaaaa de mi perfil. (Publicada hace 24 minutos).

El comentario tenía un me gusta de Ino y Tenten.

**Shikamaru:** que fastidio, ¿porque me mencionan a mi?, face me aviso de que alguien escribió mi nombre. (Publicada hace 22 minutos).

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **jejeje.. tu cuñado te llamo lambido.

-Aquí tengo el puñetero lápiz, -exclamo Ino haciendo que Sakura diera un respingo, -¿estás leyendo mis conversaciones?, no sabes que eso es privado. –le reclamo fingiendo estar enojada.

Sakura bufo aunque se sentía avergonzada, -¿privado?, solo faltaron tus padres en esa conversación interminable, vayas idioteces que hablan.

-ya te veré, ya te veré. –Canturreó la rubia, -ahora vamos a abrirte un facebook.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y la dejo llenar los datos, igual Ino conocía sus datos personales y a ella solo le interesaba sabotearle los planes a Hinata. Al rato cuando se acerco a ver que a hacia Ino, "_¿porque se ríe tanto?"._

-¡Ino-cerda borra es porquería! –exigió con los puños preparados y los ojos llameantes.

-Claro que no te describe perfectamente. –respondió entre risas y carcajadas.

Sakura la aparto haciendo rodar con todo y silla, y luego se puso a teclear a lo loco para intentar borrar lo que decía:

Nombre: Sakura la frentesota, mejor conocida como frente de marquesina, ¡me encanta que me llamen así!, no solo me encanta, me fascina, ¡me hace muy feliz!

Edad: 16

Ubicación actual: frente a un acantilado a punto de saltar.

Intereses: Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Sasuke lo amooooo!.

Hobbie: correr tras Sasuke.

Está en una relación con: nadie, no me quiere ni mi mamá T.T

Al ver que no podía borrar nada, salto como una gata furiosa sobre la rubia, haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo, quería matarla, no solo arruinaría su imagen, sino que Naruto pensaría que estaba loca.

–Ok, ok, STOP, -grito, los golpes de Sakura era como que si un camión te aplastara, la pelirosada detuvo un puño en el aire, -lo borrare si me dices la verdad de todo.

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**N/A: **que astuta es Ino ¿verdad?,Espero no se hallan aburrido, fueron 7 páginas de Word, el más largo hasta ahora. Voy estar actualizando seguido, así que estén pendiente, el lunes subo otro cap.

¿Reviews?


	5. La trampa de Ino

**Cap. 4: La trampa de Ino**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se encontraba solo en su casa, tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama, hace más de una semana que no lo enviaban a ninguna misión, y estaba aburrido, también tenía una semana que no veía a su compañera. Y a decir verdad no quería verla, porque aun no tenía nada nuevo que decirle, no sabía nada del paradero de Sasuke y no lo dejaban salir a buscarlo, porque después de todo, Sasuke se había convertido en un enemigo para Konoha, _"se que en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo". "iré en tu búsqueda cuando tenga alguna pista"._

Con pesadez se puso de pie y se sentó frente a la computadora, la encendió y espero fastidiado los dos minutos que tardaba en iniciar Windows. Realizada la operación entro en Moxilla Firefox, busco entre sus páginas recientes la de facebook. Coloco su correo y clave y dos segundos después ya estaba en su página de inicio.

Vio varias fotos sin leer ni detenerse a observarlas, la mayoría era de Chouji enseñando las comidas que iba a comerse, Kiba con Akamaru y los perritos, Ino posando como modelo, -Más de lo mismo. –murmuro con aburrimiento.

Reviso su lista de contactos tenía 152, la mayoría de gente que no conocía amigos de sus amigos, pero cada uno contaba, pues estaba compitiendo con Kiba, por quien reunía mas contactos, hasta ahora el castaño iba ganando.

Naruto se sentía tan deprimido que iba a cerrar el Facebook cuando vio que tenía una invitación de amistad, curioso toco el dibujito de los dos muñequitos, y al leer el nombre de quien era, se sorprendió muchísimo.

Acepto la amistad, pero aparecía como desconectada, así que entro a su perfil y comenzó a leerlo.

Nombre: Sakura Haruno.

Edad: 16

Ubicación actual: Konoha

Intereses:

Hobbie:

Está en una relación con: nadie.

-¿Que abra pasado para que se decidiera abrir un Facebook? –se pregunto sonriendo ampliamente, su corazón latía estúpidamente emocionado.

Otra vez volvía a hacerse ilusiones con la chica, a pesar de que hace apenas dos horas se propuso hacerse a un lado y dejársela a Sasuke. Claro que seguiría protegiéndola, pero de una forma más discreta.

No había nada mas en el perfil de Sakura, solo la foto de la chica, aprovecho para grabarla en su computadora, se sentía como un acosador haciendo eso.

-No hay nada de malo ella es mi amiga. –se dijo intentando tranquilizar su conciencia.

Salió del perfil de la joven y reviso su lista de conectados, solo estaba Ino y Kiba, pero no tenia paciencia para hablar con ninguno de los dos. De pronto **Princesa Ino-sen-sual** se desconecto y otra persona se conecto, el corazón del chico dio un salto y se apuro a escribirle en privado.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **hola Sakura-chan, que bueno que abriste un facebook, ¿como estas?

Dos minutos después le llego la respuesta.

**Sakura Haruno:** Bien, bueno no sé, me siento como rara hablando contigo después de lo que soñé.

Él no tardo ni tres segundo en escribir.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **¿qué soñaste?

**Sakura Haruno:** soñé contigo pero no importa.

El rubio en su casa se quedo helado, -Sa..sa..ku..ra..-Chan soñó conmigo, -susurro sonriendo estúpidamente.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **¡cuéntame tu sueño vamos Sakura-chan!.

Dos minutos después le llego la respuesta.

**Sakura Haruno:** es que es vergonzoso.

_¿Vergonzoso?_ la cabeza del rubio se lleno millones de situaciones.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: ¡**por kami cuenta el sueñoooooo!. T.T

Ella tardo cuatro largos, odiosos e insoportable minutos en responderle.

**Sakura Haruno:** está bien pero, no vayas a pensar mal de mí, ni se lo cuentes tampoco a nadie.

Naruto estaba que trepabas por las paredes, no podía con tanta angustia, y esa sensación de vacío en el estomago. "soñé contigo", dos simples palabras que amenazaban con hacerlo perder la cordura si no se enteraba de que se trataba el sueño. ¿Alegría o tristeza?, dos sentimientos que solo esperaban una señal para aflorar en su pecho.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **lo prometo, lo juro pero ya suéltalooooo.

Ella se tomo su tiempo para responder. -¡Grrr… odio los suspensos! –gruño Naruto poniéndose de pie enojado. –¡¿PORQUE NO ESCRIBEEE?! –grito histérico en la soledad de su casa, cuando escucho el sonidito de un mensaje nuevo se sentó de un salto, casi destruye la silla.

**Sakura Haruno:** soñé… Que tú y yo… ya sabes...

El rubio quiso golpease la cabeza contra la pared, respiro hondo y escribió.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **no, no se por favor ya dilo. T.T

**Sakura Haruno:** está bien, pero no pienses mal de mí, en mi sueño tú y yo estábamos saliendo.

Inmediatamente el respondió.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **¿saliendo cómo?.

**Sakura Haruno:** ¡como más idiota!, como novios.

_"¿Novios?, ¿ella dijo que sonó que éramos novios?, ¿un sueño no una pesadilla?, empleo la palabra sueño". _Naruto estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, y eso que lo hizo unas treinta veces, pero ella escribió claramente "como novios".

**Sakura Haruno: **¿Naruto sigues allí?.

.

**Sakura Haruno: ¡**holaaa!

Dos minutos después él reacciono, se limpio la saliva que corría por su mentón y escribió.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **Es que me caí de la silla, no te sientas mal por eso, yo también e tenido ese tipo de sueños.

**Sakura Haruno: **¿conmigo?.

Naruto en casa se mordió las uñas como un condenado, se sentía en una encrucijada, cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser usada en su contra, pero protegido por la distancia se atrevió a responder.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **si, pero no te enfades, no era nada malo. (Aquí un muñequito que movía las manitos desesperado)

**Sakura Haruno: **no me enfado, últimamente pienso mucho en ti, creo que por eso soñé eso.

Ahora Naruto estaba hiperventilando, echándose aire con la palma de la mano, pues un calor recorría su cuerpo entero como aquella vez que bebió un poco de sake de la botella de su sensei.

Ino quien usaba el facebook de Sakura se moría de la risa imaginando la cara del rubio, nunca había hecho algo tan malvadamente bueno.

-¡See, soy una genio! –se felicito aplaudiéndose a sí misma.

-¿Ino te buscan? –Le aviso su padre asomándose por la puerta, y al ver a su hija riéndose como una loca, arrugo la frente y pregunto, -¿qué estás haciendo?.

-Nada… caridad cibernética. –sonrió con una inocencia que ni ella misma se creyó.

El sonidito de un mensaje nuevo la hizo mirar la pantalla del monitor y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando leyó el mensaje.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **yo también pienso mucho en ti, Sakura-chan hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte que… tú… bueno ya sabes.

Ino bufo, _"¿se puede ser más básico?"_, -¿Quien me busca? –pregunto fastidiada a su progenitor.

-Nara.

-Dile que me espere cinco minutos, estoy descargando algo importantísimo.

Inoichi se marcho y desde allí la chica escucho a su amigo decir. -¡Que fastidio!.

La muchacha rió entre dientes y ayudo a Naruto escribiendo.

**Sakura Haruno: **¿que yo te gusto?, (aquí una carita que se ruboriza)

Carita roja al igual que Naruto estaba frente a la pantalla.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **si, pero no te enojes, lo que yo sienta no importa, (Aquí un muñequito que movía las manitos desesperado).

Ino puso los ojos en blanco y se pregunto qué respondería Sakura, pero para ser sincera le importaba un pepino, una broma sin maldad no tenia gracia.

**Sakura Haruno: **Si importa, también me gustas, y si vienes a mi casa ahora mismo algo bueno va a pasar.

El chico comenzó a toser repentinamente por la impresión de su comentario, analizo rápidamente toda la conversación y arrugo la frente.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **tú me estas tomando el pelo, ¿quién eres tú?, Sakura-chan no diría algo así, ni me ama ni nada.

-¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, -exclamo Ino asustada, y miro con paranoilla a todos lados, tenía la absurda sensación de que podían atraparla allí, cerro la ventana y corrió nuevamente a sentarse delante del computador.

–Piensa Ino, piensa. –murmuraba estresada.

Naruto en su casa ya estaba convencido de que todo eso era una sucia trampa, -descubriré al desgraciado que ha hackeado tu facebook. –dijo con ojos llameantes de la ira.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje lo hizo fijar su mirada fría a la pantalla, pero su gesto se ablando al leer.

**Sakura Haruno: ¡**idiotaaaaaa!, soy yo con más valor, esto del internet y hablar sin vernos las caras me da el valor para decirte lo que siento.

Naruto comenzó a dudar, respiro hondo y se permitió pensar en la posibilidad de que si fuera su compañera la que escribía todo eso.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **bueno a mí también me pasa igual, ¿qué es lo bueno que pasara si voy a tu casa?. XD

-¡Buajajaja, soy una genio, soy una genio! –canturreaba victoriosa la chica.

**Sakura Haruno: **si bienes en menos de dos minutos y entras por mi ventana puedes besarme, quizás te golpee pero si te respondo al beso sabrás que me gustas y que ya olvide a Sasuke.

Naruto sintió como si se moría diez veces, pero resucito para responder.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **Sa..sa..ku..ra..-Chan ¿hablas en serio?.

Ino maquiavélicamente cerro sesión, dejando al pobre Naruto confundido, la cabeza se le puso gigantisma de tanto pensar, cada una de sus células rogaban por un beso de Sakura, pero su razón le decía que allí había gato encerrado.

Miro el reloj y ya había pasado un minuto, entonces se armo de valor, porque si no lo hacia se arrepentiría toda la vida, _"se que amas a Sasuke, pero al menos quiero saber a que saben tus labios", "no quiero morir sin probarlos".  
_  
El rubio salto por la ventana y corrió a toda prisa, ignoro todos los saludos de los comerciantes y las preguntas de algunos curiosos que querían saber a dónde iba, finalmente llego a la casa de Sakura, levanto la vista y vio la ventana abierta del cuarto de la chica.

-Ella me está esperando, ¡vaya que sí!.

Una euforia se apodero de Naruto y entro de un salto al cuarto, Sakura quien se estaba peinando frente al espejo se asusto. –N-Naruto-musito sorprendida.

Él se acerco y en tres largos y rápidos pasos ya estaba frente a ella, -Sakura-chan yo también te quiero.

La sonrisa radiante de Naruto y sus palabras la hicieron parpadear perpleja, -Naru...

Intento decir, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando Naruto sorpresivamente dio un último paso y junto sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **¿esperaban algo así?, ¿qué tal les pareció el capitulo?.

Respuesta para **:** gracias por tu idea, en realidad se parece a una que tengo en mente para otro fic, obviamente Narusaku, pero antes tengo que terminar este.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y dejen otro a ver si me animo a terminar el siguiente cap.


	6. El beso

**Cap. 5: El beso**

**.**

**.**

-Ella me está esperando, ¡vaya que sí!.

Una euforia se apodero de Naruto y entro de un salto al cuarto, Sakura quien se estaba peinando frente al espejo se asusto. –Na-Naruto-musito sorprendida.

Él se acerco y en tres largos y rápidos pasos ya estaba frente a ella, -Sakura-chan yo también te quiero.

La sonrisa radiante de Naruto y sus palabras la hicieron parpadear perpleja, -Naru...

Intento decir, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando Naruto sorpresivamente dio un último paso y junto sus labios en un tierno y dulce beso. Sakura intuitivamente llevo una mano al duro pecho del rubio, quien al no verse rechazado rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y se atrevió a mover sus labios lentamente acariciando los labios de la joven, Sakura se dejo llevar… Ella no estaba pensando exactamente en nada.

Los cinco segundos en que ella respondió al beso, fue suficiente para que Naruto llegara al cielo, brincara de nube en nubes y tocara el arpa de la felicidad. Pero la presión que él ejerció en su labio inferior, devolvió a Sakura a la cruda realidad, y separo al muchacho con un certero puñetazo que lo hizo volar por los aires.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!.-chillo histérica con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza y la rabia.

-Ah, S-Sakura-chan me dolió. –lloriqueó con tres chichones en la cabeza.

Ella no se conformo con eso y camino como una fiera hacia él, lo levanto del suelo y hamaqueándolo como a un muñeco de trapo le grito -¡¿PORQUE DIABLOS ME HAS BESADO ESTUPIDO?!.

Los ojos en llamas de la chica lo asustaron muchísimo, Naruto no entendía nada de nada, -P-pero si tu querías.-balbuceo confundido.

-¡QUE!-vocifero mas histérica. -¿QUE YO QUÉ? -estallo ofendida. -¡atrévete a repetir eso!. –mascullo entre dientes apretándole el cuello.

Obviamente ella pensaba que le estaba tomando el pelo, no en vano la había estado evitando, incluso desde aquella comida que compartieron, no habían vuelto a verse, por lo que ella daba por hecho de que el Uzumaki ya no tenía sentimientos amorosos hacia ella.

Naruto no había querido aplicar su fuerza, pero necesitaba urgentemente respirar. Con las dos manos la hizo aflojar su cuello, incluso le lastimo los dedos, pero le era vital respirar, el rubio tosió y tosió, haciendo que su corazón se agitara mas, Sakura se cruzo de brazos esperando quizás a que él se enderezará para darle un remate, cuando él hubo aclarado su voz hablo.

-Sa-Sakura-chan no te entiendo, hace un momen…

-¡Hace un momento me estabas sometiendo engendró pervertido!. –vocifero histérica atajando cualquier argumento del chico.

Gracias a sus buenos reflejos Naruto logro esquivar el golpe, pero Sakura no se rendía, -¡depravado, violador!.

Por toda la habitación Naruto corría dando vueltas, con Sakura tras él, al mismo tiempo que ella lo maldecía él intentaba hablar. -H-hace un momento… por internet… por internet, ¡tú quisiste que viniera, ¿ya lo olvidaste?! –repetía una y otra vez desesperado.

Hasta que Sakura por fin lo escucho y freno su puño de acero en el aire, al escuchar la palabra "internet" _"esa maldita de Ino". _Pensó rápidamente, y la vergüenza la invadió al pensar en que otras cosas le diría a Naruto.

_**Flash back**_ (Hace una semana en casa de Ino)

-Dime, ¿es verdad o no que solo quieres aprender a manejar el facebook, porque te gusta alguien de la red?.

Sakura resoplo –Claro que no tarada, y ahora vas a borrar eso o te romperé cada hueso.

Ino sonrió, -veo que tú no has entendido nada, si yo presiono aquí. –Señalo con el mouse la palabra "publicar perfil", -todos leerán tu precioso perfil, así que tengo el poder y tu estas en mis manos. ¡Y qué bien se siente! –se mofo provocando a la pelirosada.

-Juro que me las cobrare, -mascullo derrotada Haruno, lo que hizo que la otra sonriera mas, -bien, negociemos, ¿qué quieres que no sea a Sasuke?.

-Quiero a Naruto. –soltó sencillamente.

Eso perturbo muchísimo a la pelirosada que jamás se espero algo así, se froto ambas manos pensando en algo inteligente que decirle. –Veras, no te puedo dar a Naruto, porque no es mío, así que tendrás que debatirte a duelo con Hinata.

-Y contigo. –completo la rubia.

Sakura resoplo nuevamente, -No me jodas, yo te vencería en un dos por tres, en el hipotético caso de que quisieras enfrentarme, ¿ya olvidaste la paliza que te di?. –sonrió con arrogancia sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Ino también sonrió, -No me subestimes frente de marquesina, reconozco que estas más cerca de Naruto, pero yo sé muy bien como seducir a un hombre, y tu estas como plana por acá adelante. –respondió señalando los pechos de Sakura.

_**Fin Flash back**_ (tiempo presente)

"_Maldita Ino",_ pensó furiosa, aquella conversación no había quedado en una comparación de bustos, con sus juegos de palabras Ino la había hecho admitir que ya no esta tan interesada en Sasuke, y que posiblemente su atención esta puesta en otro amigo, más concretamente en Naruto.

Todo había quedado como un secreto entre amigas, _"Ino-cerda me las pagaras"._

-¿Que decías del internet? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto se ruborizo, mientras ella seguía esperando una explicación, _"ella quieres que le digas mis sentimientos en persona" _pensó enrojeciendo mas.

-Habla Naruto. –Dijo seriamente, -¿al menos dime que te dije?.

Juntando los dedos índices como un niño pequeño, y sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara le recordó la conversación por el chat, Sakura estaba horrorizada, por lo directa que había sido Ino, no entendía como Naruto no sospecho que podía ser alguien más.

-Y tú respondiste al beso, eso significa que… ¿tú me quieres Sakura-chan?,-pregunto enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, Sakura se sintió presionada, era una pregunta tan directa que no veía manera de hacerse la desentendida. -¿o esto solo era un juego para ti?. –añadió poniéndose serio.

Sakura aun no se sentía preparada para hablar de sus sentimientos, verla muda fue muy doloroso, doloroso porque ya sabía la respuesta, _"fui un iluso al pensar que podría quererme", _se giro para irse, pero ella toco su brazo y lo hizo voltearse. Y esta vez fue ella quien le dio un rápido beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo muchísimo.

-Si ese beso no responde a tu pregunta entonces eres bruto. –dijo apenada.

Naruto volvió a ilusionarse, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando fue ella quien voluntariamente hace algo tan imposible?, sonrió enormemente -parece que lo soy, porque aun no estoy convencido.

-Aprovechado, -se quejo pero acepto darle otro tímido beso, Naruto seguía pensando que estaba soñando, y como era su sueño, no dudo en rodear con sus brazos nuevamente la cintura de la chica, abrió la boca e hizo que ella también lo hiciera entonces la lengua atrevida de Naruto toco la de ella, haciéndola vibrar…

Nunca ni en un millón de años hubiese imaginado que su primer beso seria con Naruto, ese chico fastidioso y torpe. Pero los años que paso sin verlo, lo cambiaron, se fue un niño y regreso un hombre. Uno que nunca la abandonaría, uno que si le demostraba apareció y ahora amor.

-Ah, Sakura-chan soñé miles de veces con besarte así, -murmuro apoyando la frente con la de ella, busco nuevamente sus labios pero ella hablo.

-¿Donde aprendiste a besar así? -le recrimino desconfiada.

-Leí sobre los besos en internet -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En realidad había visto una película para adultos que le había enviado su sensei en un enlace, cuando el video comenzó a abrirse casi se infarto con lo que era, y luego con lo que hacían los protagonistas.

-Tú y tu internet. -bufo mirándolo seriamente y luego sonrió, -vas a tener que ensenarme como buscar información con esa brujería llamada internet.

Él soltó una risita, -claro Sakurita, ¿donde tienes las computadora?.

-¡No me minimices!.-lo regaño.

-Me encanto todo lo que me dijiste por facebook, ¡de veras!, por un momento pensé que no eras tú, pero tenerte aquí, así, -añadió abrasándola más fuerte, haciendo que ella se ruborizara mas, -es más de lo que merezco.

-Naruto. -musito sintiéndose muy, muy mal, como culpable por no ser ella la que dijo todo eso.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya vas a regañarme? –respondió haciendo un mohín.

-No seas tan dramático -dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

**.**

**.  
**  
En la cocina la madre de Sakura, serbia la comida alegremente, solo tres platos, porque lastimosamente no tuvo más hijos, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no pudo por razones de salud, su Sakura era un milagro de Kami, nació sietemesina, tan frágil y minúscula que creyeron que moriría llevándose su única esperanza de ser madre.

Pero sobrevivió, por eso sabia que nació para ser alguien importante, el señor Haruno llego de la calle y olfateo desde la puerta un rico olor a guiso.

-Que bien huele, ¿que estas cocinando mujer? –antes de entrar a la cocina echo un vistazo al rincón donde está la computadora, -¿dónde está Sakura?, nunca la veo, ni siquiera con la computadora logro mantenerla en casa.-refunfuño el hombre.

-Amor, ni así lograras retenerla, comprende que ya creció, -respondió con una sonrisa su esposa.

-Hum, es mi pequeña la que me cuidara cuando sea viejo. –replico testarudamente.

**.**

**.**

En el cuarto de Sakura, la chica estaba acorralada con la pared y el cuerpo de Naruto, habían pasado de hablar a besarse, Naruto no tenia culpa de nada, ella simplemente lo provoco y allí estaban de nuevo, con sus bocas unidas moviéndose de manera insistente.

Claro que la intención de Sakura fue callar las preguntas de Naruto, sobre ese fulano sueño que ella nunca tuvo, lo que no contaba era con que él ponía emocionarse más de la cuenta.

-Na-Na-ruto ya contrólate. –tuvo que regañarle, aunque su voz no sonó tan dura como le fuera gustado.

-Lo siento, -se disculpo avergonzado, los labios de la chica estaban rojos, y la culpa era toda suya.

-¡Sakura, hija ya baja a comer!. –dijo la voz de su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

Naruto y ella se vieron las caras asustados -ya voy mamá. –respondió lo más normal que pudo.

Cuando escucharon que los pasos se alejaban él hablo. -¿Puedo quedarme a comer? –pregunto sonriendo inocentemente.

-No saliendo de mi cuarto, ¿qué crees que van a pensar ellos? –se escandalizo la chica, Naruto soltó una risita.

-Tienes razón, entonces bajare y tocare la puerta.

-¿Con que excusa? –replico preocupada.

-Con la de visitar a mi novia hermosa. –respondió suspicaz.

-A mi padre no le va a hacer ninguna gracia, hay a esperar un poco, debes ganártelos poco a poco, si le lanzas una bomba así él te odiara.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza razonando, -¡Vaya que sí!, pensaran que quiero robarme a su única hija. -dijo soltando otra risita. -me iré para que puedas comer.

_"Que comprensivo es",_ pensó aliviada, -oye no lo publiques es facebook –le advirtió seriamente.

Eso lo entristeció y mucho, pero el corto beso que ella dio, le devolvió los ánimos, aun así quería que todo el mundo supiera que logro conquistar a la chica más hermosa de toda Konoha.

-Está bien, tú mandas… ¿entonces novios? –quiso asegurarse.

Ella enfureció, -¡¿Qué demonios te crees?!,-le grito por puro gusto, solo por la mera satisfacción de asustarlo, -¿acaso piensas que me beso como todo el mundo?, -Naruto se volvió una maquina de tartamudeo, intentaba disculparse, y ahora ella si se enojo de verdad. -¡claro que lo somos!, ahora piérdete antes de que te lancé por la ventana.

Naruto sonrió feliz, y salto por la ventana antes de que Sakura pudiera atacarlo, su deseo más egoísta se había hecho realidad, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era llegar vivo a la luna de miel.

–Ese sabio pervertido. –se reprendió culpando a su sensei de todas las fantasías que ahora inundaban su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**N/A: **Mucho por hoy, jeje…supongo que algunos pensaran que le he matado la emoción a la historia, pero esperen un momento, aun él debe ganarse a los padres de Sakura, esta tiene que vengarse de Ino, y otras cosas pasaran que no voy a revelar.

¿Qué tal el capitulo?, ¿merece reviews?


	7. No me cree

**N/A: **Continuación del capítulo anterior, ósea es el mismo día,ojo lo que aparece entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes.

* * *

**ESA BRUJERIA LLAMADA INTERNET**

** By ASUKA02 **

**Capitulo 6: No me cree**

**.**

**.**

Naruto brinco por la ventana de la que ahora es su novia, en su cuerpo no cabía tanta felicidad, _"Sakura-chan es mi novia"._ Pensaba aun sin creérselo. Iba silbando alegremente cuando tropezó con Kiba, y no espero ni tres segundos para contárselo.

-¡Sakura-chan acaba de aceptar ser mi novia!. –conto con demasiada rapidez y demasiada energía.

Kiba soltó una sonora carcajada, -Claro y a mí me acaban de nombrar Hokage. -respondió irónico.

-¿Que no me crees?. –pregunto Naruto ofendido.

Kiba puso una mano en el hombro del rubio y dijo –Naruto, amigo, pasar tanto tiempo frente a la computadora te está afectando las pocas neuronas que tienes.

-¡De veras, es verdad y hasta nos besamos!. –explico ya desesperado.

Kiba volvió a soltar otra carcajada, -en serio Naruto deja de fantasear idioteces.

-¡GRRSS! –Gruño frustrado, -¡pero si no son fantasías!. –replico tirando de sus cabellos estresado con la idea de que nadie le fuera a creer.

Se marcho a zancadas y cuando entro en su casa se sentó con enojo delante de la computadora, se había quedado encendida cuando corrió a casa de Sakura, releyó la conversación que tuvo con pelirosada y se lamento de que toda fuera sido en el chat privado.

Aun con las palabras de Kiba en la cabeza, echo un vistazo a la página de inicio de su facebook, con la frente tan arrugada que parecía un shar pei, un perro de esos arrugados, le llamo la atención el mensaje de estado del cejotas.

_**Rock Lee**__**:**_ aah, estoy enamorado de la chica más bonita del mundo.

Debajo tenía varios comentarios.

**Tenten-go: **¿en serio? ¿y quién es la afortunada Lecito?. XD

**Llamas de la Juventud:** esa chica en verdad es afortunada se queda con mi mejor alumno.

_**Rock Lee**__:_ gracias Gai-sensei. T.T

**Tenten-go: **¿cómo que mejor alumno?. T.T

**Llamas de la Juventud: **me refiero al Taijutsu, tú eres un genio con las armas. XD

**Tenten-go: ¡**Hum!, fingiré que no noto su obvia preferencia por Lee. :-(

Ese comentario tenía un "me gusta" de **Neji Hyuga** y **El Ninja copia**

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: **bueno ya dejen el drama, están desviando la conversación, ¿quién es tu novia Lee?, cuenta, cuenta.

_**Rock Lee**__:_ la más hermosa de todas las flores.

Naruto frunció mas el ceño, como si alguien lo fuera insultado, tecleo tan duro que se lastimo los dedos y casi rompe el teclado, pero se desahogo comentando.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder:** ¿Seguirás con tu necedad con Sakura-chan?, ya déjalo cejotas por que ella es mía. (Aquí un muñequito rojo de la rabia).

Ese comentario fue merecedor de un "me gusta" de **XXX**, **El ninja copia** y **Princesa Ino-sen-sual.**

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: ¡**aja! se ha enojado el zorrito, y ni la llama de la juventud podrá salvarte jajaja...

_**Rock Lee**__:_ o.0?, Sakura sin duda es una chica hermosísima, pero yo no hablaba de ella.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **Si como no,(Aquí un muñequito que se golpea la palma de la mano con un puño de manera amenazante)

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: **o.0?Yo juraba que era la frentesota,que lastima ya me había acostumbrado a la idea de tener sobrinos con cejas kilométricas y pelo rosado. XD

_**Rock Lee**__**,**_ **Tenten-go **y**Llamas de la Juventud, **le pusieron un "me gusta"

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **Ni en un millón de años nacerá un hijo de Sakura-chan y tuyo cejotas, bájate de esa nube, !que no vas!.

**Papas fritas:** jajaja… jajaja… (Aquí un muñequito que se retuerce de la risa)

Naruto estaba completamente indignado, el comentario de Ino y los "me gusta" le amargaron el día, y ahora para completar Chouji se burlaba.

**Yakumo Kurama:** Le pusiste un me gusta, :-(

_**Rock Lee**__:_ Yakumo mi amor, ya se lo quito.

**Yakumo Kurama:** no me llames amor acabas de decir que otra chica es hermosa, te voy a borrar de una pincelada.

Por un momento Uzumaki olvido su rabia y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas doblándose de la risa.

_**Rock Lee**__:_ Yakumooooo no me borres de tu vida T.T

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **¿y ustedes cómo demonios se conocieron?, que yo sepa nunca llegaron a verse.

**Yakumo Kurama:** por internet, un amigo de uno amigo.

_**Rock Lee**__:_ qué raro, la invitación decía que me buscaste por la red.

**Tentengo:** eso Lee... ¿cuando se casan?. Jajaja…

**Llamas de la Juventud: **el amor joven, no hay mejor curativo, ¡vayamos a entrenar queridos alumnos!.

**Tentengo:** joder, justo ahora, me acabo de hacer las uñas, T.T

Ino se preparaba para comentar algo gracioso, cuando la puerta de la florería se abrió y por ella paso Sakura, haciendo que el móvil de figuritas de delfines que colgaba en puerta, sonara a algo similar como un tritririn. La rubia trago grueso y dio dos pasos atrás alejándose de la caja registradora.

Casi todos los domingo Ino atendía en las mañanas la floristería, ese día en particular con quería estar allí, apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que uso el facebook de la pelirosada, _"oh diablos lo hizo, el muy idiota se lo creyó, ese Naruto no espero ni tres". _Una semi sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la rubia.

-¡Sakura que sorpresa! –saludo como si nada.

-¡Ino-cerda estas muertaaaa!.-grito Sakura caminando de manera amenazante hacia ella.

Enseguida la rubia se puso en guardia. -Seguro que ya te enteraste, ¿y qué tal el beso?. –pregunto descaradamente con esa sonrisa que tanto chocaba a la otra.

Sakura se ruborizo intensamente. -¡No hubo beso!. -intento mentir.

-Conozco la determinación de eso chico, y tu rubor me lo confirma.

Sakura odio tener una piel tan clara, porque cuando se ruborizaba no había forma de ocultarlo.-¡Calla Ino-puerca estas equivocada!.

-Serénate frente de marquesina, deberías de darme las gracias, sino fuera por mí, Hinata te bajaría a Naruto. –comento con una tranquilidad que enervaba a la pelirosada.

-¡A él no le interesa Hinata, me ama a mí! -soltó sin pensar delatándose a sí misma.

Ino silbo con expresión de sorpresa –cuanta intensidad, ve a casa Sakura y cuida a tu novio porque hasta a mi me parece atractivo. -Sakura le lanzó una mirada rabiosa.

**.**

**.  
**  
Horas después, en la noche cuando la pelirosada descansaba tendida sobre su cama, dos golpecitos en el vidrio de su ventana llamaron su atención, movió la cabeza y allí estaba Naruto con esa sonrisa que tanto le encanta.

Ella cerró los ojos para fingir que dormía, había estado pensando sobre cómo llevar una relación amorosa con Naruto, y la cuestión en si, le incomodaba muchísimo, ¿ser suave con él?, _"no está en mis genes",_ ¿tal vez amable?, _"eso puedo hacerlo si no me molesta mucho",_ ¿cariñosa?, _"eso será rarísimo"._ ¿Terminar con él y zafarme del problema?, _"eso sería cruel",_ ¿actuar como si nada?.

Se quedo allí tendida sin mover un solo musculo, apenas y respiraba.

-Sakura-chan, ya sé que estas despierta. –dijo él tocando nuevamente la ventana.

A ella no le quedo más remedio que levantarse perezosamente de la cama, sentía un remolino de sensaciones en su estomago, eran nervios, lo de esa mañana había sido fácil, porque no hablaron solo se besaron, ¿pero ahora qué?, estaba dudando de sus sentimientos, si eran reales o solo era un capricho, _"¿una locura temporal?". _

Si, estaba decidido, su atracción por Naruto solo era una mera consecuencia, quizás planeada por él, _"enviciarse con el internet dejándome a un lado, logrando así que me interesara en él", "esto no es amor, es un complot"._

Abrió la ventana convencida de que Naruto había planeado todo, -¿qué quieres? –le pregunto con sequedad y en voz baja para no despertar a sus padres que dormían en la habitación continua.

-Quería verte antes de dormir. –dijo con una ternura que podía derretir el polo norte.

En ese momento Sakura dudo nuevamente, -me viste esta mañana. –respondió negándose a caer en el falso amor del chico.

-Pero yo no me canso de verte. –sonrió de manera tan cálida y tierna que termino por derribar el muro invisible que había puesto la chica para auto protegerse.

-Naruto, tonto, entra antes de que los vecinos te vean, -Naruto rápidamente hizo un movimiento para entrar pero ella se lo impidió, -espera, no es correcto.

-Pero si hemos compartido misiones solos, ¿ahora vas a tenerme a raya?, no me parece justo –replico tristemente.

-No te mantengo a raya, solo que tu… -hizo una pausa ruborizándose levemente, -ya sabes es mi cuarto.

-Tienes razón, pero debes saber que yo nunca, nunca te presionaría a nada, mi amor por ti es tan grande y bonito, que yo solo quiero hacerte feliz.

A ella le conmovieron sus palabras, era lo más dulce que nadie le había dicho antes, pero como era natural Naruto tenía que seguir hablando y arruinar el momento. -¿ahora si podemos besarnos?

-¡Naruto! -Grito empujándolo, gracias a sus buenos reflejos él logro agarrarse de la ventana y Sakura termino ayudándolo a entrar.

Dentro del cuarto, él hecho un vistazo a todo el lugar, ya que la primera vez que entro, (ese mismo día en la mañana), no presto atención a nada, era un cuarto con las paredes color rosa pálido y combinaciones de fucsia, estaba todo tan ordenado que Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería vivir con ella. _"seguramente me haría la guerra"._ Pensó divertido.

Luego miro a su novia, quien vestía una pijama de mono largo color blanco y una blusa de tirantes color vinotinto, él no pudo evitar notar que no llevaba sostén, eso lo puso nervioso, porque la chica se veía sumamente sensual, como nunca la había visto.

Sakura se ruborizo intensamente cruzándose de brazos al recordar que no llevaba el sostén, el tierno de Naruto había apartado la vista justo a tiempo, porque de ella haberlo capturado lo noquearía, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al armario, se puso una chaqueta encima, luego miro a su novio con ojos entrecerrados.

-No intentes sobrepasarte conmigo. –le advirtió desconfiada, él no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Sakura-chan, hace un rato solo estaba bromeando, en realidad vine a darte esto, mi primer regalo de novios.

Puso antes los ojos de la chica un peluchito pequeño con la forma de un leoncito de ojos azules, ella pensó que se parecía mucho a él.

-Oye no está mal, -lo felicito como si fuera un niño pequeño, Naruto sonrió satisfecho de haberse ganado unos puntos. -No me esperaba un regalo tan pronto, te daré algo luego ¿sí?

Dijo recordando que debía ser amable y ahora agradecida, _"solo van 12 horas de noviazgo y ya me da regalos", "es un exagerando"._

-Un beso no estaría mal. –dijo él sin ninguna vergüenza.

Él en cambio había crecido con la idea del _"como seria ser el novio de Sakura-chan",_ así que tenía más o menos un cronograma a seguir.

Sakura lo acuso de aprovechado, luego recordó que debía ser algo de cariñosa, _"demonios esto es incomodo"._ Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Kiba no me cree que tú seas mi novia, -comento con voz lastimera, -publícalo en tu facebook, solo así me creerá, ¡o mejor aún me das un beso delante de él y el cejotas! –agrego enérgico, haciendo que ella lo regañara para que bajara la voz.

-El cejotas se va a morir de la envidia. –agrego riéndose entre dientes, soñando con ese momento.

Ella bufo, -¿te volviste loco?, no hare tal cosa, no tengo porque andar dando espectáculos,–dijo escandalizada.

Una cosa era ser cariñosa con él en privado y otra que los demás la vieran, _"eso es triplemente raro"._

-Pero Sakura-chan, hazlo por mí. –insistió.

En ese preciso momento a Sakura le asaltaron unas ganas enormes de golpearlo, porque ella es una chica a la cual no le gusta que la fastidien, reprimió ese deseo, sonrió y dijo –lo hare algún día.

Eso lo motivo a besarla tiernamente, para esto Sakura no tenía que programarse, le nacía del corazón.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo? –susurro él, eso la tomo completamente desprevenida.

"_¿Por qué va tan rápido?", _se pregunto espantada por la velocidad que estaban tomando las cosas, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, y era por esa cursilada de que él la amara de verdad_. _

-No… pero me gusta saberlo. –respondió con una sonrisa que lo derritió por completo.

Naruto sonrió embobado y luego recordó su conversación anterior y continuo con su necedad, -Sakura-chan él cree que lo estoy inventado, hazlo por mí por favor -suplico.

Ella arrugo la frente, -quieres presumir a costa mía. -lo acuso con enfado.

-No es eso, es que, mi orgullo de hombre está en juego.-explico con ahincó.

-Tu orgullo de hombre ¿eh?, si tanto quieres eso, mañana mismo te voy a presentar a mis padres, así podrás decírselo a todo el mundo, porque si se entera por tercero me vas a meter un buen lío, ¡pero ojo si haces alguna estupidez te olvidas de mi!.

A Naruto le helo la sangre la idea de perder a su Sakura, -Espera Sakura-chan, ¿podemos negociar eso?, no me importa esperar un poco, Kiba es un idiota, ¿a quién le importa lo que piense?. –decía desesperado cuando Sakura lo empujaba hasta la ventana para que saliera por donde mismo entro.

-A ti te importa, ya sabes mañana en la noche y no vayas a llegar tarde, -le advirtió nuevamente, a él no le quedo más opción que salir, Sakura cerró la ventana y luego la cortina.

-Pero Sakura-chan. –repetía desde afuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Este fue largo, pero es que quería explicar bien como se está sintiendo Sakura como respecto al nuevo cambio. ¡No la odien!, sean realistas, la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana, pero ella está haciendo el esfuerzo.

Les cuento que acabo de publicar un oneshot Narusaku, lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, se llama "TRAS EL MURO". Volviendo a este, ¿qué tal este capítulo?.

Si alguien no recuerda quien es Yakumo Kurama, busquen en wikipedia hay sale de todo, XD


	8. ¿Amigas o Rivales?

**CAP. 7: ¿Amigas o Rivales?**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche Naruto estaba tan preocupado que paso casi toda la noche pensando e imaginando toda clase de ambientes con los padres de la pelirosada, no admitiría ante nadie que estaba asustado, porque las posibilidades de meter la pata en casa de sus suegros era de un 97 %, y con pronósticos tan malos no podía dormir.

-Tengo que convencerla de esperar un poco. –dijo en la soledad de la habitación.

Cerro los ojos y en lo que fue para él un pestañeo, la luz del sol atravesando por las rendijas de la ventana le advirtió que ya había amanecido, -¡demonios ya amaneció!. –exclamo quitándose su gracioso gorro para dormir, y resignado salió de la cama.

Hubiese preferido que no amaneciera nunca para no tener que enfrentarse a tamaña hazaña, por más que lo pensó no sabía de qué cosas hablarles a los padres de Sakura. Aun tenía el resto del día para seguir pensando, el chico se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con su traje naranja y desayuno cereal con leche, sabía que el cereal tenia días caducado, _"pero el zorro de las nueve colas no me dejarías morir", ¿o sí?.  
_  
Eran aun las nueve de las mañana cuando Naruto llego al hospital donde trabaja Sakura, Ino arrugo la cara con desconfianza cuando vio al rubio allí, _"¿sabrá que fui yo la que escribió los mensajes?"._ Tomo aire y se decidió a contar los motivos por lo que lo hizo.

-Ino. –saludo él.

-Antes de que hagas un escándalo tienes que saber que no lo hice a mal. –Se apuro a explicar, -Sakura te quiere, así que yo solo dije lo que ella diría de ser ella quien fuera escrito los mensajes.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunto confundido.

-¡Del facebook!.-se impaciento ella.

-¿Facebook?.-repitió mas confundido.

Ino de pronto noto que el chico no estaba enterado de nada, -Eeeh, si… el Facebook, ayer Tenten y yo te estuvimos criticandote una foto, creí que venias a reclamarme eso. –invento nerviosamente.

Naruto bufo. –Vine a ver a Sakura-chan.

"_Debí imaginarlo",_ pensó aliviada.

-No puede atenderte está operando a un paciente.

-¡Vaya ella es asombrosa!. –exclamo con admiración el chico.

-Lamentablemente, es la mejor después de la Hokage.

-¿Porque dices lamentablemente?, ¡ah!, ya entiendo, le tienes envidia, sabes tú debes tener algún talento. –dijo mirándola curiosamente como si fuese un animalito.

-¡No lo decía por eso estúpido!, lo digo por la responsabilidad que eso conlleva, creo que le van a asignar un cargo superior o ya se lo dieron.

-¡Eso es genial, Sakura-chan merece todo lo mejor del mundo!.-exclamo orgulloso de su novia.

Ino bufo, -que ingenuo eres, si a Sakura le dan un cargo superior la veras menos, porque la enviarían a realizar operaciones fuera.

-Pues yo la acompañaría a sus viajes. -dijo él ilusionado con la idea de viajar solo con las pelirosada.

Ino se rindió, bajarle los ánimos a ese chico no era nada facil, tenía un optimismo que resultaba chocante, la rubia se marcho y Naruto espero allí hasta que Sakura salió del quirófano una hora después.

-Naruto -dijo sorprendida, -¿quién está herido?-pregunto preocupada.

-Nadie, ¿podemos hablar en privado? –dijo caminando hacia ella.

-¿Es muy necesario?, es que estoy trabajando. –respondió con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca, se veía tan profesional que Naruto se sintió más enamorado.

-Solo serán cinco minutos. –insistió haciendo un puchero.

Ella comenzó a caminar y él la siguió echando discretamente un vistazo a las curvas de su novia. –te queda muy bien esa bata de médico, te ves preciosa.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?, -le pregunto sin ningún preámbulo cuando llegaron al jardín trasero del hospital, Naruto se tenso ante sus palabras, -es sobre mis padres, seguro que ni pudiste dormir. -se mofo soltando una risita.

-Dormí perfectamente. -respondió orgulloso, Sakura sonrió con incredulidad.

-Luces a todo lo contrario, si yo fuera tu estaría muy asustado, porque mi padre tiene peor humor que yo. –lo asusto por pura maldad.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki no le teme a nada!, -exclamo con valentía.

Pero Sakura mantenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, que solo se borro cuando Naruto se acerco repentinamente, haciéndola dar un paso atrás y chocar con el árbol.

-¿Ahora qué bicho te ha picado?.-protesto mirando hacia los alrededores.

-No sé, de repente quiero besarte. –respondió tranquilamente, poniéndola de nervios porque no quería que la reprendieran por algo tan bochornoso.

-Tu sinceridad es abrumadora, no deberías decir todo lo que piensas.

Iba a retirarse pero él sonrió juntando su frente con la de ella, eso la descoloco, -me gusta como huele tu cabello Sakura-chan, es un olor bonito como tu -musito con voz suave.

Todo con ella le salía tan natural que solo quería quererla, acaricio con ambas manos el rostro de la joven, haciéndola que cerrara los ojos. Y cuando ella creyó que la besaría, volvía a arruinarlo todo.

-¿Cómo son tus padres?, cuéntame algo sobre ellos, tengo que preparar una estrategia de ataque y tienes que ayudarme.

Sakura lo aparto de un empujón y luego le pego un coscorrón, estaba completamente frustrada -¡Ay Sakura-chan!, ¿porque me pegas? –lloriqueó.

-¡Por idiota!.

Se giro para iré pero Naruto con un brazo la atrajo hacia él, -ahora por cada golpe te daré un beso. –le advirtió.

Dicho eso, se adueñó de los labios de la chica, besándola de una manera que haría que la echaran del hospital, ¿pero quién iba a verlos si todos estaban ocupados?, se aferro a la chaqueta del Uzumaki profundizando el beso, ajenos a todo siguieron pegados de los labios hasta que escucharon unos aplausos.

-¡Vaya que espectáculo más candente!, casi podrían hacer palomitas de maíz.

-Ino- murmuraron apartándose, ambos rojos como un anuncio de coca-cola.

-Ya veo cual era tu urgencia Naruto, -comento con una sonrisa burlona, él simplemente bufo orgulloso, -la Hokage quiere vernos Sakura.

Y para terminar de empeorar todo Naruto dijo. -Sakura-chan nos vemos en la noche.

Sakura casi se muere de la vergüenza, él se perdió dejando una nube de polvo y la rubia no espero nada para decir con perplejidad -¿nos vemos en la noche?, ¡vaya que rápidos!.

-¡Calla Ino que no es lo que estas pensando pervertida!.

-Claro,-contesto irónica, -vengo aquí y me encuentro con que los dos favoritos de la Hokage se estaban comiendo el uno al otro, y no quieres que piense mal, no me quiero ni imaginar que harán en la noche.

Soltó una risita que hizo que Sakura le pellizcara un costado haciéndola chillar -deja de decir esas cosas, no es nada de eso, le voy a presentar a mis padres.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer eso?, después de todo tiene al zorro de las nueve colas. ¿No te da miedo que en una de esas se transforme y te…

-Escucha Ino, -la atajo enojándose, -Naruto jamás me haría daño, y haz el favor de no mencionar eso delante de Naruto, ya ha sufrido mucho por eso, si le recuerdas que tiene al zorro querrá…

-¿Abandonarte para protegerte? -completo Ino, Sakura asintió lentamente, -yo comprendo eso, pero con tus padres es otra cosa, no lo presentes a tus padres, no todavía, o todo se volverá un drama.

La pelirosada no respondió pero las palabras de su amiga la pusieron a pensar sobre el zorro de las nueve colas. Minutos después ya estaban con la Hokage.

-El hombre que operaste resulto que es un mercader muy rico, quiere donar equipos al hospital, la única condición es que cenes con él en su casa. –decía Tsunade tranquilamente, mientras Ino podía reconocer el ruidito que el facebook hace cuando te llega una nueva notificación.

"_Y después me regaña a mí, que hipocresía",_ pensó la Yamanaca, pero la voz de Sakura la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Una cena? –repitió Haruno sin creérselo.

-Claro te dará el dinero después de hacerle un masaje particular. -cometo mordaz Ino para luego reírse sola.

-Tú también tienes que ir. –le anuncio la Hokage.

-¡Vaya enfermo de mierda!. -comento Ino, Shizune y Sakura soltaran una risita. -¿y yo porque tengo que ir? –protesto.

-Para que acompañes a Sakura. –sentencio la Hokage.

-Hum, no me gusta ver pornografía. –se quejo no convencida.

-Lo siento sensei, pero no puedo aceptar el trato, estoy saliendo con alguien.-le comunico Haruno.

-No con alguien, con "Naruto". –recalco la última frase, ganándose una mirada severa de la pelirosada.

-¡QUEEE!-exclamaron Shizune y Tsunade poniendo los ojos como platos. –Eh.. eh, ¿eso es cierto?. –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, no veo porque tengan que hacer tanto escándalo –respondió la pelirosada apenada porque estaba bajo la mirada estupefacta de las otras.

-Vaya ese Naruto se salió con la suya, debe estar de lo mas engreído. –comento Tsunade alegrándose por la buena noticia.

-Hacen una pareja muy linda. –comento Shizune enternecida con la idea, Sakura se cruzo de brazos, ver a su sensei sonriendo la hizo pensar que le estaban tomando el pelo.

-Pero el caso es que aunque no estuviera en una relación con nadie, no puede utilizarme de dama de compañía. –replico la pelirosada.

-Que te cuesta es solo una comida a cambio de muchos beneficios, estoy segura que ese cabezotas de Naruto lo entenderá. -insistió la Hokage.

-Si como no. -respondió con ironía la pelirosada.

**.**

**.  
**  
A eso de las dos de la tarde cuando ambas amigas coincidieron con su hora de descanso se fueron a comer fuera del hospital, Tsunade ahora estaba enojada con Sakura por haberse negado a aceptar el trato.

-No te vayas a confundir frentesota, que te este invitando esta comida no quiere decir nada, de hecho podría haberla envenenado y eres tan confiada que ni te detuviste a pensarlo.

Sakura dejo de masticar y ya iba a provocarse el vomito cuando Ino agrego, -no seas estúpida no haría algo así, ¿luego después a quien voy a fastidiar?.

-Tal vez a tus verdaderas amigas. –respondió dolida la Haruno.

No podría saberse quien se sentía mas indignada si Sakura por haber creído estúpidamente que Ino estaba intentando recuperar su amistad, o Ino por la insinuación de Sakura al dar a entender que no tenia mas amigas.

-Tranquila seremos rivales hasta el día de tu muerte. –Dijo la rubia.

-¡No pienso morirme antes que tú!. –replico Sakura.

-¡Yo menos!, -las dos se cruzaron de brazos y cada una miro para su lado, era una actitud tan infantil y ninguna era capaz de notarlo, -en el hipotético caso de que yo me muera antes, ¿lloraras en mi tumba? –pregunto Ino con curiosidad.

Sakura la miro con ojos entrecerrados, buscando alguna señal de que Ino se estuviera burlando de ella, y al no encontrar ninguna, de desquito diciendo.

-Tal vez, eras mi mejor amiga, estoy hablando en tiempo pasado no te confundas.

Ino se enojo, abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades pero algo llamo su atención. –¡Mira allá van Hinata y Kiba!, vamos a seguirlos. –ordeno la chica.

-¿Seguirlos para qué? –replico Sakura confundida, negándose a abandonar su comida. Ino devolvió el postre que el mesonero les traía en un plato, Haruno con la boca echa aguas, se quedo perpleja porque nunca vio que Ino rechazara una torta de chocolate y menos después de haberla pagado.

La rubia se estreso por la ingenuidad y falta de desconfianza de la pelirosada -¿Como que seguirlos para qué?, ¿acaso crees que Hinata no podría estar planeando algo para bajarte a Naruto?.

Sakura bufo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común y las dos chicas salieron de la tienda, para seguir a los dos ninjas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Prácticamente escribí todo este capítulo en mi celular, me da fastidio sentarme frente a la computadora cuando estoy en casa, porque mi herramientas de trabajo son ellas, las computadoras jeje… Lo que viene en el próximo capítulo va a estar muy bueno no se lo pierdan.

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Kibita

**CAP. 8: KIBITA**

**.**

**.**

Escondidas tras una tienda, Sakura se sentía estúpida espiando a Hinata, era la cosa más absurda del mundo, Hyuga no era rival para ella, tampoco había batalla por la cual luchar porque Naruto ni siquiera reparaba en la presencia de Hinata, en pocas palabras Hinata no representaba ninguna amenaza y lo que era peor tenia mucha hambre, solo pensar en la comida que tuvo que abandonar hizo que las tripas le sonaron ruidosamente, se apretó el estomago como si quisiera castigar a la tripa abusadora.

Pero Ino ya la miraba como una cara de clara burla. –¿Qué?, no me dejaste almorzar y dentro de una hora tengo que realizar una operación. ¡Ya me largo!.

La rubia la tomo de un brazo para impedirle la partida, -Estamos haciendo esto por ti, no me salgas con tonterías.

-Kiba, me da mucha lástima tener que regalarlos, yo quisiera quedarme con uno de ellos pero mi padre no me deja.

Esa voz santurrona hizo que ambas chicas entornaron los ojos -yo no me trago tanta timidez, y tanta bondad. –comento Ino. -apuesto lo que sea a que esos dos tienen algo, y tan santa que se la da.

Ese comentario hizo que Sakura prestara más atención a los otros dos, y ciertamente le parecía que hacia buena pareja.

-Tranquila, regalarlos es mejor que meterlos en un saco y lanzarlos al rió. –era la respuesta de Kiba, el cual obviamente estaba bromeando.

-Kiba, -lo regano Hinata dándole un golpecito en pecho.

-¿Viste eso?, le esta coqueteando descaradamente, esta Hinata es mas zorrilla de lo que imaginaba. –comento Yamanaka haciendo que Sakura la mirara con curiosidad.

-Ino,-murmuro despacio, -¿es mi impresión o estás celosa?.

La rubia resoplo, -¿Te volviste loca?, solo daba mi opinión sincera.

-Claro, -respondió con sarcasmo, de pronto una idea malvada se sembró en la cabeza de la Haruno.

-¿Qué haces? –se asusto Ino cuando Sakura salió del escondite y caminaba directo hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Nada solo le diré a Kiba que estas enamorada de él, y así te pago el favor.

Sakura no había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando ya había sido sometida por la rubia, aunque un poco tarde pues Inuzuka y Hyuga las estaban viendo, viendo como Ino con una mano le tapaba la boca y nariz a Sakura y con la otra le torcía los brazos tras la espalda.

-Hey, ¿qué hacen por aquí?,-saludo el castaño, Haruno se retorcía tratando de poder respirar, Ino también era fuerte y no la soltaba, además que la había agarrado con la guardia baja -oye creo que la estas asfixiando.

-S-si se está poniendo morada.-comento Hinata con su insoportable voz dulzona.

-¿Asfixiando?, no vale, -le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a la pelirosada antes de soltarla, -¿y ustedes que haces con los hijos de Akamaru?. –pregunto inocentemente la rubia mientras Sakura respiraba y tosía, ahora sí que iba a vengarse.

-Es que le estamos buscando dueño ya tengo 19 perros y mamá no quiere más. –respondió Kiba con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-¡Diecinueve! -exclamaron las dos amigas.

-¿Verdad? -Hinata asintió. -y de diferentes razas, oye, ¿ustedes no quieren uno?.

-Lo siento pero no me dejan tener mascota, pero sabes Ino quieres salir contigo. -soltó Sakura de repente cuando la rubia menos se lo esperaba, hizo una pausa de tres segundos, solo para ver la cara pálida de su amiga, -me refiero a ir a buscarle dueño a los perro. –completo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio? –pregunto extrañadísimo, mirando a la rubia.

-¡Yo jamás he dicho eso!.-replico indignada.

-Si lo dijo, es que le da pena, incluso ella quería pedirte un perrito. –comento la pelirosada.

-¿Ah?, ¿en serio?. -pregunto Kiba rascándose la nunca confundido, tenía la impresión de que lo estaban tomando por idiota.

-E-eso sería muy bueno Kiba.-comento Hinata la cual sorprendió a Sakura, pues nunca la había visto hablar tanto.

-Vaya no sabía que te gustaran los animales, está bien elige el que quieras. –comento resignado, la verdad era que no quería entregarle uno de los cachorros a alguien tan mala sangre como Ino, así la veía él.

-No quiero ninguno. –reafirmo Ino.

Sakura pasó un brazo por el hombro de su amiga y dijo con una falsa voz tranquilizadora –No te hagas, si estabas muy ilusionada con pedirle uno.

-Ah, claro que no. –Replico enojándose.

-¿Vas a querer el perro si o no? –es obstino Kiba.

Ino arrastro a Sakura varios metros lejos y le reclamo, -¡¿qué te pasa frente de marquesina?!, ¡deja de inventar cosas o las pagaras!.

-Cuanta intensidad Ino, solo te estoy ayudando, solo no entiendo algo, como es que si Kiba te gusta tanto y según tu puedes seducir a cualquier hombre, ¿cómo no puedes con él?. –la rubia se sonrojo ligeramente y esquivo la mirada burlona de la pelirosada -si te da vergüenza es porque te gusta de verdad.

Ino resoplo, -Me llevare al perro y no volverás a hablar del asunto. –sentencio la rubia, la sonrisa triunfante de Sakura la enojo mas, camino hacia los otros que y dijo. -me voy a quedar con este pulgoso.

-¡No es pulgoso! –Replico ofendido, -se llama Roko.

Ella simplemente lo ignoro y agarro entre sus manos al cachorro marrón, -que tal perro feo, te voy a llamar Kiba.

-¡Ino no te atrevas!. –gruño el castaño su salvaje temperamento.

-Kibita, ven, Kibita, ven.-lo provoco descaradamente y Sakura no pudo evitar reírse.

El perrito comenzó a mover la colita y para desgracia de Kiba el cachorro hizo caso por el nombre haciendo que hasta Hinata riera.

-¡Te prohíbo que le pongas mi nombre!.

Ni su furia, ni su estatura y ni aspecto salvaje hizo que Ino cambiara de opinión.

-Tarde querido, él ya ama su nombre.

Tomo al cachorro en brazos y se encamino en dirección opuesta, Sakura solo se encogió. –No creo que lo asfixie después del nombre que le ha puesto. –opino Haruno.

Eso no tranquilizaba al chico, su consuelo era que al menos solo le quedaban cinco cachorros en la caja.

**.**

**.**

Ya para eso de las cuatro de la tarde Naruto estaba desesperado, había investigado en google diferentes conversaciones que podía iniciar con los padres de Sakura, pero nada de eso le entraba en la cabeza. Por enésima vez se paro frente al espejo y dijo.

-¡Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki!, compañero de misiones de Sakura y novi…

El problema estaba cuando llegaba a esa parte, no le salía la palabra "novios", tenía la impresión de que si la decía iba a terminar con una patada en el trasero.

-¡Buenas noches soy Naruto Uzumaki!, compañero de misiones de Sakura y novio de su hija jejeje… pero no se molesten ni la he tocado, apenas la veo jeje…

-Qué gran mentira.

Él se volvió enseguida, su novia lo observaba recostada de las barandillas del balcón, no había hablado antes porque le parecía tierno verlo practicando, Naruto se ruborizo intensamente.

-¿Eh?, Sakura-chan no me digas que me retrasé, -pregunto asustándose pues sería una tragedia que los padres de su novia estuvieran esperándolo.

Ella soltó una risita entrando al cuarto del muchacho -sobre eso, cambie de opinión no les voy a decir nada, al menos en una temporada, así que relájate.

-Sakura-chan dime la verdad, ¿es porque llevo al kyubi?, yo... no deberíamos de continuar con esto, no quiero causarte problemas. -dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-La verdad es que es demasiado pronto, y además no quiero que me den la charla.

-¿Que charla?

-Ya sabes, la charcha incomoda.

Naruto no tenía ni pizca de idea de a que se refería ella con lo de la charla, pero era muy orgulloso para admitirlo, así que solo la miro con ojos entrecerrados, -¿que llevas allí?.

-Arroz al kyubi con pollo, quiero decir arroz al curry con pollo. -corrigió enseguida. Naruto tenso los músculos de la mandíbula -ya olvida lo del kyubi nadie se acuerda de eso.

Pero Naruto no lo ponía olvidar, porque simplemente el zorro de las nueve colas era parte de él.

-Yo no te convengo Sakura-chan, termina tú conmigo, porque yo no puedo. –dijo con un gesto tristísimo.

-Ah, por favor no seas estúpido, además tu no me das miedo, -dijo dejando la bolsa de comida en la mesa para pasar ambos brazos por el cuello del chico.

-Sakura-chan estábamos hablando algo serio. –dijo intentando mantenerse serio.

-Y te estoy escuchando, -respondió empujándolo de manera suave, el rubio cayó sentado en la cama, el lugar más peligroso donde podía estar ella. -pero no quiero hablar -agrego sentándose en sus piernas, desconcentrándolo completamente -¿qué decías de terminar conmigo?

Naruto trago grueso, la voz de su novia le sonó terriblemente sensual, y ya era incapaz de pensar con ella sobre sus piernas, era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado.

-Es por tu bien Sakura-chan.

-Ni siquiera los conoces, solo te he estado asustando.

-Igual no quiero causarte proble...

Ella lo cayó con un beso de esos que quitan el hipo, estaba consciente de que ella lo estaba distrayendo para olvidar el asunto, pero que había de malo con aprovecharse del momento y dejar que Sakura-chan lo manipulara. Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo para no recostarse de la cama mientras el beso avanzaba, sabía que ella se lo tomaría a mal, pero a la final lo hizo y hasta allí llego el amor.

-No eres digno de confianza, ¿porque demonios siempre tienes que estar queriendo pasarte de listo?. –le reclamaba apartándose de él.

-No es eso, es que tu pesas y la espalda me dolía. –se defendió con vehemencia.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿me estas llamando gorda?! –grito escandalizada e indignada.

-¡No, no, claro que no! –explicaba desesperado moviendo los brazos, igual Sakura no lo escucho y salió del cuarto. Naruto tomo la bolsa de comida y la siguió, -Sakura-chan no te vayas por favor, perdóname.

Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y gruño. –Ok, me quedare pero no intentes sobrepasarte conmigo. ¡Ve y trae dos platos!. –le ordeno.

Naruto salió corriendo y ella sonrió, no estaba enojada de verdad, pero disfrutaba haciéndolo pensar lo contrario, era su forma de reafirmarse que, Naruto Uzumaki estaba en sus manos.

Mientras lavaba los platos, reflexiono sobre la situación, si terminaba con Sakura lo más seguro era que cuando lograran salvar a Sasuke, _"Sasuke descubrirá que ella es maravillosa y entonces la querrá para él", y ella se quedara con él porque es más fuerte que yo", _y eso iba a ser muy doloroso para él.

_"Te hare feliz cada instante Sakura-chan y luego te dejare elegir entre él y yo". _

La verdadera razón por la que Sakura quería que Naruto conociera a sus padres era para retribuirle una mínima parte de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, creyó que eso lo haría sentir más seguro en la relación, pero en vista de que solo le estaba amargando la existencia al chico, decidió olvidar el asunto.

En la casa de los Haruno si se había preparado una cena especial, de hecho la estaba esperando ahora mismo, una cena especial la del aniversario de sus padres, pensaba presentarse allí con Naruto, pero al parecer tenía que entrenar a Naruto.

-Naruto porque no los secaste -se quejo ella usando una servilleta para secar los platos.

-Jeje es que no tengo un trapo para secarlos –respondió rascándose la nuca.

-¡Por Kami!, no se dice trapo, sino paño de cocina, -se horrorizo ella, -por cierto esto es un chiquero, ¿desde cuándo no limpias? –comento mirando todo el desastre que tenia el chico en la sala.

-¡Limpiare por ti lo prometo!, -exclamo con exageración, luego mirando a la chica con cara embobada dijo -Sakura-chan me gusta que estés en mi casa, y me regañes es como ya estar casados.

-No digas tonterías, -replico ruborizándose, él al notar eso soltó una risita.

Ella sirvió la comida y comieron sentados en el mueble porque la mesa estaba asquerosa.

-Hoy me ha pasado una cosa muy rara con Ino, nos pusimos a seguir a Hinata y Kiba y entonces descubrí que a ella le gus…

-¿Porque siguieron a Hinata y a Kiba ?. –se extraño él.

-Eso no interesa el punto es que a Ino le gusta Kiba, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¡Queeee!

Grito Naruto escandalizado al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba la puerta, ambos se vieron las caras y ella le indico que abriera la puerta, los dos se sorprendieron al abrir la puerta. Era Kiba quien entro de sin ser invitado.

-Viejo vengo de casa de mi sensei no me vas a creer lo que me paso con…¿Sakura…? –se extraño muchísimo al ver a la pelirosada allí.

-¿Kiba? –murmuro ella ruborizándose.

-¿Que haces aquí? –pregunto el castaño mirándolos a los dos con absoluta perplejidad.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** aquí las cosas van a ponerse interesantes, pero tengo que mandar a reparar mi computadora esta frita creo que le cayó un virus, menos mal tenía este capitulo guardado en un pendrive, así que el siguiente cap. Saldrá como dentro de 15 días porque no lo tengo escrito. Mientras pueden decirme que les ha parecido este capitulo.


	10. El sabio pervertido fue pirateado

**CAPITULO 9 **

**El sabio pervertido fue pirateado**

**.**

**.**

-Viejo vengo de casa de mi sensei no me vas a creer lo que me paso con…¿Sakura…? –se extraño muchísimo al ver a la pelirosada allí.

-¿Kiba? –murmuro ella ruborizándose prácticamente había sido pillada sola en casa de un hombre, Sakura rápidamente se hizo una lista mental del monton de morbosidades que debía estar imaginándose el castaño y se sintió asqueada y muy, muy avergonzada.

La chica arrugo la frente irritada, luego se le ocurrió una idea genial, inventaría algo sobre una misión a la cual estaban evaluando en secreto, ¿y sobre los platos de comidas?, _"un recesó, si eso es"_ se sentía orgullosa de su gran ingenio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto el castaño mirándolos a los dos con absoluta perplejidad, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podían estar haciendo pero la sola idea le parecía ridícula y graciosa.

-¡Eso me pregunto yo!, acabas de interrumpir mi cita con Sakura-chan. –soltó Naruto enojado, tirando por tierra la grandiosa idea de Sakura en menos de dos segundo, sin que ella pudiera pronunciarla.

Kiba bufo con incredulidad, la cara de indignación de Naruto hizo que ella sonriera con sorna. –¡Pues aunque no lo creas Sakura-chan es mi novia!, díselo Sakura-chan. –replico a punto de echar chispas.

-¿Que ibas a decir de Kurenai-sensei? –pregunto Sakura ignorando completamente a Naruto.

-Es secreto entre hombres, -respondió Kiba sintiéndose deprimido, no quería que nadie más se enterara de su desgracia, el enfado de Naruto se esfumo al ver la tristeza con que el castaño hablo.

Ella bufo ofendida, -¿Si?, entonces me voy para que "los hombres" hablen, aunque yo no veo a ninguno, -se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo al rubio, -ojo con lo que haces.

-¿Puedo ir a visitarte en la noche? –le pregunto inocentemente, él solo quería verla antes de dormir, pero Sakura se lo tomo a mal.

Arrugo la frente pues Kiba seguía allí, ahora sentado en el lugar donde antes estaba la pelirosada, -¡No, ya está todo claro sobre la misión!

Pensaba que Naruto quería presumir con Kiba, para luego los dos quedarse hablando un montón de cosas asquerosas.

-¿Qué misión?, ¿tenemos una nueva misión? –pregunto ilusionado.

Haruno entorno los ojos, en el fondo sabía que Naruto no era ese tipo de chicos. Pero era más fácil culparlo de todo que aceptar que ella también tenía una mente un poco corrompida, _"la culpa es de Ino-cerda si señor"._

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta Naruto miro a Kiba y le dijo. -Más vale que lo que vayas a contarme sea muy importante, porque has arruinado mi cita y ahora Sakura-chan se fue pensando cosas raras de mí.

-Si claro como sea, soñar no cuesta nada, antes de que tú logres ligar con Sakura, primero Chouji hace dieta y Hinata te da una serenata, -respondió soltando una carcajada. –Hinata serenata, eso rimo.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el poder de mi rasengan?–le dijo intentando parecer amenazador, aunque no entendía porque tendría Hinata que darle una serenata.

Kiba negó con gesto decaído recordando el motivo de su visita, Naruto al verlo tan triste se preocupo, -Hey viejo no es para tanto.

El castaño bufo, -créeme puedo derrotarte cuando quiera, solo que ahorita no ando de ánimos.

Naruto iba a retarlo a un duelo pero Kiba comenzó a contarle que había ido a casa de su sensei, no para visitarla, más bien para espiarla, pero no con malas intenciones, solo quería averiguar sobre los gustos de la mujer, ver qué cosas gustaban, para poder iniciar su estrategia de conquista.

-Le gustan las flores tiene un jardín en su terraza, se veía tan bella entre tantas flores. –comento con aire soñador.

Una sonrisa burlesca apareció en el rostro del rubio, porque Kiba el chico que presumía de cada año volverse más salvaje estaba completamente colado por su maestra, y eso no lo hacía ver para nada como un chico rudo.

-¿Oye donde dejaste a Akamaru?-pregunto Naruto notando que no veía al animal en ninguna parte y esos dos era inseparables.

-Esta allá afuera olisqueando a la perra de tu vecina.

-¡Vaya Akamaru sí que es un galán!. –se burlo Naruto diciendo las mismas palabras con las que Kiba solía ufanarse.

Pero esta vez el castaño no presumió sobre su mascota, -y entonces de pronto apareció Asuma Sarutobi y se besaron… y siguieron besándose y…

Inuzuka guardo silencio pero no hubo necesidad que continuara, Naruto comprendió lo que había visto, medito unos momentos no se le ocurría que decirle para consolarlo, -¡Vayamos a Ichiraku Ramen yo invito! –dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto.

-Ah no sé, no estoy de humor, creo que estoy traumatizado, no podre sacar esas imágenes de mi cabeza por mucho tiempo.

Veinte minutos después estaban sentados frente a dos platos de ramen recién reparados, pero Kiba seguía con la misma cara de tristeza, Naruto no estaba seguro si Sakura se enojaría o no, pero le parecía una buena idea, sin duda a él fuera gustado que alguien le fuera dicho que Sakura-chan le daría un _"sí",_ si la invitaba a salir nuevamente.

Naruto seguía ignorando que esa ayuda si la había recibido, y precisamente de Ino, con aquella conversación que resulto con cambiar su estado emocional a uno de "permanentemente feliz".

-Sabes una cosa, tu le gustas a Ino eso me dijo Sakura-chan.

El castaño dejo caer los palillos chinos y comenzó a toser, trago con dificulta y miro a Naruto con los ojos húmedos por el esfuerzo de haberse tragado un trozo de carne sin masticar. -¡¿Ino Yamanaka?! –exclamó incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿qué otra Ino Yamanaka conoces? –pregunto sonriendo por la cara de absoluta perplejidad de su amigo, pero Kiba comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Naruto no entendía el motivo.

-Buen chiste, viejo casi me lo creo, lograste asustarme.

-Pero es cierto. –insistió desconcertado.

-Esa rubia odiosa me odia tanto como yo odio que maltraten a los animales.

Akamaru ladro como queriendo apoyar a su amo, Naruto vio al perro comiéndose un bisté y luego miro a su amigo, si se pusiera a detallarlo podría encontrar rasgos parecidos.

-Si Sakura-chan lo dijo es porque es cierto, ¿porque no la invitas a salir?.

-Porque no me gusta, es decir tiene buen cuerpo y todo, pero no es Kurenai-sensei. –dijo con terquedad.

Un hombre con abrigo de pronto se sentó al lado de Naruto y este lo reconoció antes de que se dejara ver el rostro. -Sabía que tarde o temprano este momento llegaría, por suerte me tienen a mí que soy un experto en el tema de las mujeres.

Le quito el plato de comida a Naruto y comenzó a comérselo, -¡Hey viejo ninfonano esa comida es mía!. –protesto el rubio.

-¡Hey gran sabio!, ¿cómo le fue en su viaje?! –lo saludo Kiba con emoción.

Naruto entorno los ojos nunca iba a entender esa admiración de su amigo por el sabio pervertido, _"sin duda cambiaria de opinión si tuviera que vivir con el viejo". _Pensó frotándose la barbilla.

-Luego les cuento, ahora lo más importante es enseñar a mi alumno técnicas de seducción.

Palmeo el hombro de Naruto y los ojos del rubio se redujeron a dos rendijas, -no las necesito de seguro terminaría por meterme en problemas con Sakura-chan.

Jiraiya sonrió con socarronería, -nunca esta demás aprender cosas nuevas, y no quiero que mi mejor alumno decepciones a las chicas, luego me echaras mala fama. –insistió el viejo. –van a decir, ¿eh?, ese es el alumno de Ero-sennin y ni siquiera sabe quitar un sostén.

-¡Chiss!, ¡no diga esas cosas en público!. –se escandalizo Naruto con la cara toda roja por la vergüenza.

-¿Puede entrenarme a mí también? –pregunto Kiba con la esperanza de convertirse en un verdadero seductor capaz de enamorar a su sensei.

**.**

**.**

Naruto se sentía estúpido, meneaba la cabeza preguntándose como se había dejado convencer para recibir una clase tan inútil, _"Sakura-chan me mataría si yo intentara quitarle el sostén", _pensó con la cara toda roja. En el suelo se encontraba Akamaru mordiendo un hueso de goma, y frente a él estaba Kiba abrazando una almohada que tenía un sostén puesto.

-¡Hombre tienes que hacerlo con una mano, se supone que la otra mano la tienes en otro lugar más intimo!. –explicaba Jiraiya con una cara de pervertido que podría asustar a un violador. Pero a la vez muy dedicado a la clase.

"_Nunca se tomo tan en serio ninguno de mis entrenamientos"_ pensaba Naruto volviéndose a la pantalla del computador.

Estaban en casa de Naruto, y él rogaba internamente que a Sakura no se le ocurriera aparecer repentinamente, pues no sabría como explicar el hecho de que Kiba estuviera en el suelo de su cuarto besando una almohada e intentando desnudarla con una mano.

Era tan asquerosamente gracioso que se lamentaba de no tener una cámara fotográfica, si se preguntan porque el rubio no está haciendo lo mismo, era porque estaba encargado de buscar la información digital.

-No puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez. –protestaba Inuzuka.

Uzumaki giro en su silla lo vio y arrugo la frente.

-Vas a tener que comprarme otra almohada, de ninguna manera podre usarla después de que le has dejado tus babas pegadas. –le advirtió Naruto para luego doblarse de la risa.

-Pues ríete, ya verás cómo me volveré un experto y luego seré el dios del sexo.

-¿Eh?, muchacho, ese soy yo. –Intervino el viejo, Naruto volvió a reírse con más ganas, -y tu deja de burlarse y encuéntrame esos videos.

Naruto resoplo, ya quería que se fueran para poder actualizar su diario digital y escribir que había compartido una rica comida con Sakura-chan, y que él imbécil de Kiba quería violarse a su almohada.

Mientras investigaba sobre técnica para seducir entro a una página llamada donde publicaban libros digitales, -¡Hey sabio pervertido no me había contado que ahora publica sus libros en internet!.

-¡¿Que dices?! –exclamo, apartando a Naruto de un empujo y este se deslizo en la silla hasta terminar arroyando a Kiba.

-¡Aaah, coño la mataste!. –lloriqueo Kiba viendo a su amante bajo las ruedas de la silla.

Lejos de todo ese escándalo Jiraiya estaba desmoralizado viendo como todas sus novelas estaba siendo descargadas en internet sin que el recibiera un solo yen por eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **lo sé, lo sé, tarde mucho y lo lamento, pero no andaba con ganas de escribir, hace semanas que me arreglaron la PC, pero me entretuve en otras cosas, ¿alguien de casualidad tiene el libro "Los diarios de un semidiós" autor: Rick Riordan?, solo lo consigo en ingles, y rayos me está matando la intriga, aprovecho para recomendarles todos los libros de este escritor, son muy aditivos y llenos de aventuras, en especial: Percy Jackson y los héroes del Olimpo.

Y volviendo al fic, ¿qué tal este pequeño capitulo?


	11. ¡Cállate Sai!

**ESA BRUJERIA LLAMADA INTERNET **

**By ASUKA02 **

_**Capitulo 10: ¡Cállate Sai!**_

**.**

**.**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Sakura termino su turno en el hospital, hace horas que Ino se había marchado, por lo que caminaba sola por la calle hasta que se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de equipo. El pelinegro al verla se acerco a saludarla y le dio un abrazo que tomo por sorpresa a la chica.

-¿Te molesto que te abrazara?, en mi libro dice que es algo natural.

Sakura entorno los ojos, -¿Sigues con eso de los libros?.

-¡Hey!, ¿porque la has abrazado?. –protesto Naruto saliendo como un fantasma haciendo que los otro dos brincaran levemente.

-¡Naruto!, deja de ser tan grosero, hace meses que no lo vemos y lo tratas mal a la primera. –lo regaño Sakura.

-See, como sea, ¿qué tal tu viaje?, Sakura-chan ahora es mi novia, así que investiga sobre eso, no puedes andar abrazando las novias de los demás.

Sakura le propino un coscorrón, -¡ya deja de ser tan bruto!.

-Yai, eso me dolió mujer.

-¿Es verdad que son novios?. –pregunto el pelinegro viendo al rubio lloriqueando.

-Sí, aunque ya no sé ni porque. –contesto enojada.

-A de ser porque lo amas, -Respondió Sai alegre de que su amigo por fin lograra ser correspondido, Sai saco su libro paso varias páginas y leyó. -aquí en mi libro dice que el amor es el sentimiento más importante de los seres humanos. El amor es comprender, servir, dar, compartir, querer, respetar y convivir.

-¡¿Escuchaste eso idiota?!, ¡no haces nada de eso!. –replico con ambas manos en la cintura.

-Hum, como sea, se aprende de poco a poco, -respondió el rubio, tomo las manos de la chica en un ataque de energía y le dijo -¡¿Sakura-chan hoy si podemos ir al cine?!

-¿Al cine? –respondió indecisa entre la idea de perdonarlo o seguir enojada.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?, nunca he ido a un cine. –pregunto Sai haciendo que Naruto entrecerrara los ojos.

-¡Claro que no, es una cita! –protesto Uzumaki.

Una hora después los tres estaban sentados frente a la gran pantalla, viendo los trailers de las películas en promoción y las que estarían en estreno el siguiente verano.

-Hum, tenemos que ver esa película otro día. -comento Sakura dándole un golpecito en el brazo al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado, enfurruñado como un niño pequeño por el hecho de que Sai estuviera allí.

-Si, y esa otra también. -respondió Sai.

-¡No tu, Sakura-chan estaba hablando conmigo!. -replico Naruto.

-¡Chisss! –protestaron al unisonó la gente en la sala, el rubio se puso de pie para pelearse con la gente, pero Haruno lo hizo sentarse jalándolo bruscamente.

-Lo siento. -respondió Sai intentando ser amable.

Sakura sintiendo lastima por él le dijo, -te avisaremos cuando vayamos a ver esa en particular.

Sai sonrió y Naruto a su lado soltó un gruñido, la película comenzó y él no podía concentrarse, por dos razones, primero porque Sai preguntaba por cada escena y segundo porque Sakura le explicaba cada escena.

-¿Pero porque le dijo todas esas cosas feas si acababa de decir que era su mejor amiga?. –pregunto el pelinegro.

-Para protegerla, tenía que lograr que Lassie se fuera o le harían daño. -Respondió Sakura.

-¿Entonces si yo quiero proteger a alguien puedo hacer algo así?.

-¡Hombre ya deja hablar!

Lo regano Naruto, ganándose varios abucheos y un codazo en las costillas de parte de Sakura. Sai se quedo mudo y Haruno sintió pena por él.

-Sai, cuando salgamos de aquí, puedes preguntarnos todas tus dudas, -le dijo pacientemente la chica, el rubio no entendía porque era tan amable.

Sai asintió y Naruto casi se sintió culpable de haberle gritado.

Al rato cuando la película iba avanzada Naruto hizo el típico movimiento del bostezó combinado con el estiramiento de las extremidades para acabar pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sakura.

-Puedo sentir tu aurea maligna desde aquí. -le susurro ella burlándose un poco con la intención aplacar el malestar de su novio.

Él sonrió en la oscuridad del cine, -no es maldad, es solo que tu solo hablas con Sai, ni siquiera me prestas atención.

-¿Estas celoso?, -se mofo.

-No me gusta que él robe toda tu atención, -reconoció en un gruñido.

-Pues tú no has intentado tomar mi mano.

-Porque has tenido tus manos ocupadas con Sai, explicándole cada cosa. -se defendió.

-Esto es tan ridículo, dame tu estúpida mano callosa y ya deja de echarle toda la culpa a Sai.

Sai se sentía incomodo después de haberlos escuchado decir todo eso en voz baja, pero no era el único que los había escuchado, alguien detrás de ellos soltó una risita que a Sakura le resulto familiar, tomo la mano de Naruto e intento relajarse, ahora el rubio se sentía tan bien con Sakura apoyando su peso sobre él que hasta se olvido de Sai.

Pero Sai no se olvidaba de ellos, desde su asiento, el pelinegro noto que las personas a su alrededor todos estaban tomados de la mano, obviamente todos eran parejas. Pero él no se detuvo a pensar en eso, no queriendo estar fuera de lugar, recordó haber leído que tomar la mano de la otra persona en el cine era para darle apoyo, quitarle el miedo.

Sai miro la pantalla y pensó que a él no le daba miedo nada de lo que pasaban allí, suspiro y tomo la mano de Naruto, que era quien estaba sentado a su lado.  
El rubio sufrió un choque emocional, primero se puso azul y luego rojo de la rabia.

-¡AH QUE TE PASA DEGENERADO!.

El escándalo del Uzumaki fue tan grande que los echaron a los tres del cine, ahora después de que Sakura lo regañara, los dos caminaba por la aldea, con Sai a su lado, Naruto otra vez estaba furioso pero se controlaba porque Haruno ya lo había amenazado con terminarlo si seguía con la misma actitud. Compraron tres helados y ahora iban a dejar a Sai en casa de este.

-Sakura-chan, eres tan bonita. –comento Naruto tomando la mano de su novia cuando ya casi llegaban a casa del pelinegro, ella sonrió e iba a llamarlo adulador cuando su amigo hablo.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Sai.

-¿Porque qué? -gruño Sakura, lo golpearía si se atrevía a llamarla fea otra vez.

-¿Porque Lassie siempre encuentra a dueños que la quieren e insiste en estar con su primera familia?.

Sakura entorno los ojos.

-Hombre has tus comentarios en tu mente. –le respondió Naruto cansado de que el pelinegro le dañara todos sus momentos románticos con la chica.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?... ¿comentar en mi mente?

-Es como pensar. –explico Naruto intercambiando miradas con la pelirosada que solo una risita pues Sai se quedo muy pensativo.

El pelinegro no volvió a hablar sino hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su casa, -no puedo hacerlo. –declaro derrotado.

-¿Que? –preguntaron los dos.

-Eso que dices de comentar en mi cabeza, no tiene sentido, ¿porque alguien comentaría en su cabeza?, solo lo escucharía yo.

Naruto y Sakura rompieron a reír y se despidieron de él prometiéndole explicarle más del asunto luego, ahora se dirigían a casa de la chica. Cuando ya estaban frente a la casa de la joven él decidió disculparse, para que no hubiera resentimientos con esa cita desastrosa, que además desastrosa fue la primera.

-Sakura-chan lamento que nos echaran del cine, y haberme comportado tan mal con Sai, teniendo en cuenta que no sabe nada de la vida, pero me dio mucho asco que me tomara la mano como si yo fuera un marica.

Sakura reprimió las ganas de reirse, la seriedad con que hablo no combinaba con lo que dijo. -no fue un desastre total, y para ser sincera Sai me tenía hasta la coronilla con sus preguntas, y tu lo soportaste por mi eso habla muy bien de ti.

-¿De veras Sakura-chan?-pregunto alegrándose ella asintió, -y no vale ni una pisquita de beso.

-¿Eh?, que aprovechado eres.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, donde esta mi beso. –dijo jugueteando con ella intentando robarle un beso.

-Vale, vale la gente nos está viendo, tu pisquita de beso te la daré luego, mañana o pasado mañana.

El carraspeo de una garganta los hizo volverse y se encontraron con la sonrisa burlona de Shikamaru.

-Entonces era verdad lo que decía Ino, si están saliendo.

-Viejo, te agradecería que no lo divulgaras, aun no conozco mis suegros. –respondió Naruto seriamente echando un vistazo a la casa de Sakura, de haber recordado que estaban en la calle justo frente a la casa de la pelirosada no hubiera intentado robarle un beso, pues los padres de ella podrían haberlos visto.

Shikamaru sonrió, -tranquilos sé lo que se siente, ese Kankuro siempre está queriendo hacerme quedar mal.

Shikamaru se fue y Sakura miro a Naruto, -no puedo imaginarme a esos dos como cuñados.

Los dos rieron y de repente ella le dijo –¿Quieres entrar a mi casa?

-Pe-pero… Sa-sakura-chan tus padres, no sé si pueda -balbuceo angustiado.

-Descuida, mis padres no están, porque crees que acepte ir al cine, son las diez de la noche a esta hora si no estoy en una misión o puedo andar por la calle.

Ella abrió la puerta, y Naruto la siguió nerviosísimo porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella cosas que el viejo ninfómano les había dicho a Kiba y a él sobre seducir a una mujer, claro que él no pensaba seducirla ni nada por el estilo. _"¿pero si ella quiere?"_

La sala era pequeña y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige, decoradas con varios cuadros de paisajes, había un mueble largo y dos pequeños rodeando una mesita de vidrio, y frente a ellos había un televisor grande como de 48 pulgadas.

-¿Eh?... ¿Sakura-chan estás segura de que no quieres que me vaya?. –pregunto cruzándose de brazos porque no hallaba que hacer con sus manos, se sentía estúpido. No sabía cómo manejar la situación.

-Tengo un regalo para ti, aunque no sé si lo merezcas fuiste muy grosero con Sai.

-¿Un… regalo para mí? –pregunto ruborizándose.

Si, espera aquí, Naruto se quedo solo en la sala, no quería pensar nada malo, pero ya había leído que si una chica te llevaba a su casa y los padres de están presente hacen de todo menos hablar. Pero conocía a Sakura y de saber lo que estaba pensado lo mataría a golpes.

Sakura apareció ocultando algo tras su espalda.

-Cierra los ojos y abre los brazos.

-¿Que abra los brazos? –pregunto extrañado.

Ella insistió y Naruto cerró los ojos, abrió los brazos y se preparo para el beso, pero a cambio sintió que algo lo arropaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que Sakura lo había vestido con una chaqueta, color negra.

-¿Sakura-chan? –murmuro mirándose la chaqueta, le quedaba justo a la medida.

Sakura lo vio morderse el labio reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, y se preocupo, pero él solo estaba conmovido y mucho.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta?.

-Claro que me gusta, es solo que nadie me regala nada, y tú ahora eres buena conmigo y creo que no lo merezco. –respondió con los ojos húmedos.

-No seas tonto Naruto -dijo acercándose a él. -tu mereces muchas cosas buenas.

Naruto se sintió estúpido, se supone que él es el hombre no debía mostrarse tan débil ante una mujer, al menos eso le dijo el sabio pervertido.

-Sakura-chan, -murmuro buscando los labios de la chica.

Y cuando los encontró ella le respondió con un beso lento como si no quisiera hacerle daño, Naruto la rodeo con sus brazos profundizando el beso, y el ruido de la cerradura en la puerta principal los hizo apartarse. Se miraron asustados y luego:

-¿Sakura hija estas llegando del trabajo?.

-¿Eh?... si es que, es que… es que me toco hacer doble turno, si eso fue -tartamudeo nerviosa, no sabía en qué momento el rubio desapareció, -¿eh? voy a dormir. –se apresuro a decir.

-Espera Sakura.

-¿Si?.

-¿Ya comiste?. –le pregunto su madre mirándola de manera analítica como si supiera lo que estuvo haciendo.

BUM… BUM… así sonaba el corazón de la pelirosada, tan fuerte que temía que su padre pudiera escucharlo, pero el señor Haruno solo encendió la televisión diciendo que nunca más viajaría al país del agua porque toda allá era húmedo.

-Si, comí en el hospital. –respondió Sakura, luego fingió un bostezo y se retiro a si habitación.

Entro al cuarto y Naruto estaba allí, como un pájaro en la ventana, el color negro le lucia tan bien que se arrepintió de haberle regalado la chaqueta, lo menos que quería era un ejército de Hinatas tras de él.

-¿Todo bien?. –le pregunto el chico.

-Si, -contesto caminando hacia él, vio atreves del vidrio de la ventana y la noche estaba tan pacifica, que no pudo evitar pensar en que andaría Sasuke, y si la estaría pasando mal mientras ellos iban al cine y comían helados, se sintió tan mal que miro a Naruto y le pregunto.

-¿Nunca te has sentido atraído por Hinata, Ino, Tenten o Temari?.

En ese momento podría perdónale que si le atrajera la pelinegra, porque ella estaba sintiendo como si estaba traicionando a Sasuke estado con èl.

-¿Hinata, Ino, Tenten o Temari? –repitió extrañado como si de pronto no supiera de quien hablaba. –no, nunca, ¿porque?

-¿Y por otras?. –insistió.

-No, nunca, ¿tu si?.

Sakura sonrió, se sentía tan maravillosamente bien, saber que a su novio solo le interesaba ella, que no podía evitaras sonreír tontamente.

-No me gustan las mujeres querido. –respondió con una sonrisa coqueta.

Pero Naruto de pronto se puso serio. -hablo de otros hombre, ¿quien a parte de Sasuke te ha gustado?.

-No seas tonto, después de Sasuke solo estás tú.

-Después de Sasuke. –repitió con algo de dolor en su voz.

-Fue el primer chico que me gusto, pero ahora estas tu, -aclaro pero Naruto seguía serio, -estas por encima de él.

-Hum, tu nunca me vas a cambiar por él ¿verdad?.

-Escucha si estoy contigo es porque te quiero, de otra manera no soportaría tus berrinches de loco celoso.

Naruto se relajo y la abrazo dándole un beso en la frente–Tú también eres celosa.

-Claro que no, -replico tratándo de soltarse del abrazo, pero él no la dejaba liberarse y más bien volvió a buscar sus labios.

-¿Hija dijiste algo? –pregunto del otro lado de la puerta su madre, Sakura rompió el beso de manera abrupta, y otra vez parecía que quería darle un infarto, porque no recordaba si le había pasado el seguro a la puerta.

-No, ya estaba durmiendo mamá. –respondió lo más normal que pudo.

-Sera mejor que te vayas. –le susurro asustada sacándolo por la ventana del cuarto.

Las cosas con Naruto iban tan sorprendentemente bien, que Sakura se prometió que mañana le contaría que no fue ella quien escribió esos mensajes por internet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** hasta aquí el capitulo, que tengan buenas noches y nos vemos en el siguiente, gracias a los que comentan y ponen el fic en sus favoritos.


	12. Usando el felefono

**ESA BRUJERIA LLAMADA INTERNET **

By ASUKA02

_**Capitulo 11: Usando el felefono**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Con una gota de sudor resbalando por su rostro Naruto coloco el último asterisco y sonrió contemplando la pantalla de su monitor, había sido un arduo trabajo mental de mucha paciencia, pero no se arrepentía, esperaba con ello sorprender a Sakura e invitarla a dar un paseo matutino aprovechando que era el día libre de la joven y no tenían misiones pendientes, justo ese día se cumplían dos semanas desde que inicio su relación con la pelirosada.

El rubio hecho un vistazo a su lista de contactos de facebook y tal como siempre, la pelirosada nunca estaba conectada, si hacia memoria solo una vez había chateado con ella por internet, aquel día de la confesión.

En casa de de los Haruno Sakura aun permanecía tendida en la cama, cuando su madre abrió la puerta de su habitación. –Hija levántate tienes una llamada por el felefono.

-Hum, se dice teléfono mamá, -la corrigió con voz soñolienta, -¿quién?

-No dijo quién era pero era la voz de un chico.

Sakura soltó un quejido de fastidio, ella no le había dado el número de teléfono a nadie, ni siquiera ella misma sabia cual era el número, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de quien podía ser.

-¿Vas a atender? –le pregunto al ver que la chica seguía tendida en la cama con una pereza tremenda.

-Sí, puede ser del hospital.

Su madre salió y ella la siguió con la pijama aun puesta, tomo ese odioso y ruidoso aparato y se lo llevo a la oreja, -¿hola? –hablo con voz robotizada, seguían sin entender como funcionada ese bicho.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! –respondió una voz aun mas chillona que el sonido del bicho cuando repicaba.

-Hola Naruto.

-¿Porque hablas así?

-¿Así como?

-Así como si… bueno olvídalo, abre tu facebook y ve tu muro te deje una sorpresa allí.

Sakura iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas nada agradables, mira que llamarla para hacerla sentarse frente a la estúpida computadora, pero Naruto cortó antes de que ella pudiera comenzar.

-¡Mamá!, ¿cuál es el numero de la floristería de los Yamanaka?

La señora Haruno se lo busco en una libreta de contactos y Sakura comenzó a marcar los números, se había prometido no usar ningunos de esos aparatos y allí estaba realizando su primera llamada telefónica y a Ino.

En la floristería a Ino le cayó de maravilla la llamada de la pelirosada, siempre que pudiera aprovecharse de la bondad de sus amigos no dudaba en hacerlo.

-¿Ino eres tú? –pregunto sintiéndose estúpida al hablarle a aquel aparato.

-No, soy tu papá claro que soy Ino, oye necesito un favor tuyo ven es súper urgente.

-Claro, dejare todo y corre a tu casa, porque no tengo vida propia y soy tu esclava.-respondió irónica.

-Me gusto lo de esclava, eso quiere decir que no tendría que pagarte.

Sakura soltó un gruñido perdiendo la paciencia, -¡Solo dime la clave de mi facebu y listo!.

-Te la diré si aceptas ayudarme.

-¿Ayuda gratuita o vas a pagarme?.

Ino lo pensó, su padre le había dejado le dinero para que le pagara a algún ayudante, pero ella quería comprarse aquella blusa que vio en la tienda el otro día.

-Tu ayuda por la clave, ¿qué dices hacemos trato?.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda? –pregunto Haruno desconfiada.

-Algo fácil.

-¿Es peligroso?, ¿me golpearan o algo?, ¿cuánto tiempo tardare?, porque es mi día libre.

-¡Tranquila!, es fácil y si eres rápida tendrás suficiente tiempo libre para besuquearte con el Naruto.

-¡La clave Ino!.-demando impaciente.

-¡Frentesota!.

-¡Ino no empieces dime la clave o iré a tu casa a golpearte!.

La rubia se carcajeo de la risa, -mensa la clave es F-R-E-N-T-E-S-O-T-A

Sakura corto la llamada, apenas eran la ocho de la mañana y ya se había cargado con la suficiente energía negativa como para hacer fuego con los ojos.

Con la ayuda de su madre Sakura encendió la computadora y logro entrar a su facebook, lo único malo era la su progenitora seguía pegada allí y ella tenía miedo de revisar su muro, porque no tenía idea de que pudiera Naruto a ver puesto allí.

-¡Vaya!, tienes muy pocos amigos, incluso yo tengo más y tu padre también.

Sakura entorno los ojos, _"eso fue un golpe bajo, muy bajo"_

-Es porque no uso esta cosa, -respondió dolida, su madre sonrió con ternura y ella se vio forzada a fingir una sonrisa, -Mamá, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, si necesito algo te aviso.

La señora Haruno se marcho a la cocina, no sin antes alborotarle el cabello con si ella tuviera seis años, Sakura hizo memoria y recordó donde era que tenía que entrar para ver su muro. Cliqueo donde decía su nombre y vio un corazón hecho de puros asteriscos, y debajo unas letras que decían Sakura-chan y Naruto.

Era la cosa más vergonzosa que había visto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, aunque también la más tierna, que la hizo sentir una cosa rara en el pecho. Al haber perdido tanto tiempo hablando con Ino, no fue la primera en comentar la obra de Naruto como él quería. De hecho varios de sus amigos habían comentado.

**Tenten-go: **esta bonito. :-)

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: **Creo que me va a dar una diabetes si sigo viendo esto.

**La grandiosa Temari: **no está mal para un principiante, ¿de dónde te lo copiaste?.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: ¡**NO ME LO COPIE LO HICE YO MISMOOOOOO!.

**Kiba el bueno: **Lo copio de una página de emoticones jajaja..

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **CLARO QUE NO, SI ME LO FUERA COPIADO DE UNA PAGINA DE EMOTICONES, SE MOVIERA Y LANZARA BESOS Y ESAS COSAS.

**Rock lee**: Buen punto, yo creo que sí lo hizo, esta algo deforme, pero aun así Sakura-san no te hará caso, está interesada en mí, lo sé por la forma en que me mira.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **TE VOY A ARRANCAR LAS CEJOTAS SI VUELVES A DECIR OTRA FALACIGA COMO ESA.

**Princesa Ino-sen-sual: **se dice falacia rubio estúpido.

Sakura respiro profundo para calmarse, el comentario de Lee la había hecho enfurecer, le puso un "me gusta" al corazón que hizo Naruto y antes de que pudiera escribir algo, ya había otro mensaje publicado.

**Kiba el bueno: **Ojo que llego la interesada, aquí va arder Trolla.

La pelirosada tardo en escribir pero cuando presionó la tecla "enter" esto fue lo que leyeron los demás.

**Sakura Haruno: **Se escribe "TROYA", hasta Akamaru tiene mejor ortografía, Ino no llames estúpido a Naruto que tú también eres rubia y gorda, y nadie te lo dice, Lee no se dé que maneras dices que te miro, si casi ni te veo, y lo siento pero ya estoy saliendo con Naruto.

Ese mensaje viajo como una bomba que los dejos mudos a todos, Naruto en su casa hizo un baile bastante ridículo y se sentó para escribir algo que en estos momentos le produciría más satisfacción que un beso de Sakura o un plato de ramen.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: ¡**Chápate esa cejotas!, ¿que decías de mi Kiba?

Sakura se desconecto sin prestarle atención a la multitud de mensajes privados que comenzaban a llegarle, la pelirosada desayuno frente al televisor y luego fue a casa del Uzumaki.

-¡Sakura-chan, fue genial lo que escribiste!... gracias.

-Ya, no es para tanto.-dijo avergonzándose.

Para Naruto era mucho, ella lo había defendido virtualmente en la red social más popular del momento y cerrado la boca a todos los que no le creían que estaban en una relación. –¿Quieres tener una cita?.-pregunto ilusionado sentía una enorme necesidad de demostrarle su cariño.

-Tengo que ir a pagar una deuda.

Naruto la acompaño a la floristería y lo de Ino era una completa estafa, cuando Sakura se entero que tenían que armar 2.500 arreglos florales para un matrimonio ese mismo día quiso golpearla.

-¡Te has pasado Ino-cerda!. –protestaba Sakura seleccionando unos tulipanes.

-Habla menos y trabaja más que para eso te pago.

-¿QUÉ?, SI NISIQUIERA NOS VAS A PAGAR! –estalló Sakura.

-¿Te gusta este Sakura-chan? –le pregunto Naruto mostrándole un arreglo de flores que él mismo eligió y no estaban nada mal, de hecho estaba mejor que el que ella hizo.

-Oye ahora eres florista, lo haces mejor que Ino que lleva toda la vida entre las espinas. –respondió lanzándole esa puya a la rubia.

Naruto sonrió con orgullo, -Entonces te la regalo.

-¡Hey aquí no se regala nada, tendrás que pagar por ellas!.-protesto Yamanaka.

Naruto saco su sapito para pagarlas pero Sakura no lo dejo, -No necesito flores para enriquecer a la tirana de Ino.

A Naruto la amistad de esas dos le recordó a la suya con Sasuke y ese pensamiento lo hizo entristecer.

La puerta de la floristería se abrió y por ella paso Kiba y Akamaru, el chico perro quería probar sus clases con Jiraiya, pero antes de poder sonreír con galantería, vio que no estaban solos, habían cientos de Naruto y una Sakura con cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Entonces ustedes dos si? –pregunto Kiba señalado a la pareja.

-Claro ya te lo había dicho. –respondieron todos los Narutos.

-¿Y tu certificas eso? –le pregunto a Sakura.

-Ya lo escribí por ese internet. –respondió la pelirosada secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. _"y esta vez sí era yo", _pensó cruzando miradas con Ino que al parecer adivino lo que estaba pensando.

Kiba movió la boca como un pez si llegar a pronunciar nada, estaba muy sorprendido, pero también le parecía muy injusto que Naruto tuviera novia y él no, y una novia bonita peor aún, porque Sakura podría ser muy enojona pero reconocía que es bonita y muy talentosa.

El castaño se concentro a lo que venía, miro a Ino que a pesar de no ser tan talentosa como Sakura, era sexy, aunque siendo sincero la rubia le daba algo de miedo.

-¿A qué viniste?, habla rápido porque estamos ocupados, de hecho allá afuera está colgado el cartel de cerrado. –dijo Ino.

-Akamaru vino a visitar a su hijo, y yo vine a acompañarlo. –respondió alegremente.

-¿Te refieres a Kibita? –pregunto con una sonrisa burlona la rubia.

Kiba apretó los dientes y se replanteaba la idea del porque había venido, cuando Ino llamo al cachorro y este al reconocer a su padre se puso a jugar con Akamaru.

-A veces pareces buena persona. –comento Kiba sin pensar.

-¡Soy buena!, ¿qué te pasa?. –se indigno Yamanaka golpeándolo con un ramo de flores.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, -¿eh? Kiba, porque no te quedas y nos hechas una mano.

-Sakura linda, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, -respondió el castaño, Ino y Naruto entrecerraron los ojos al escucharlo decir "linda" –los hombres no hacemos arreglos florales.

-¡¿Eh, qué estas insinuando?! –se altero el Uzumaki herido en lo más profundo de su hombría.

-Naruto –lo calmo Sakura tocando el brazo de Naruto de manera sensual para tranquilizarlo, -vamos a comer un helado y dejemos a esos dos solos.

-Estoy aquí Sakura-chan –replico celoso el verdadero Naruto que estaba unos metros lejos de ella. –no puede ser, siquiera puede diferenciarme. –refunfuño negando con la cabeza gacha haciendo que su novia se riera.

-Da igual vámonos.

-¿Oye a donde van ustedes?, aun no terminamos. –les reclamo Ino.

-Kiba te ayudara. –respondió con diversión la pelirosada.

-¡Eh, Kiba no metas la pata!. –le recomendó el rubio.

Corrieron para huir de la rubia, compraron dos helados mientras paseaban por la aldea, a Sakura se le ocurrió ir a la tienda de fotografía y sacarse una foto postal, los ojos del rubio brillaron ilusionado con la idea.

-Es la primera foto donde salimos sin Sasuke. –comento Naruto.

-Huh… si… ya, como es solo una creo que tu deberías quedártela, luego sacamos otra para yo tener una.

A Sakura le incomodaba muchísimo hablar de Sasuke frente a Naruto, porque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera él podía malinterpretarlo y ponerse triste. Se detuvieron en un parque natural, compraron dos manzanas dulces, de esas que parecen unas chupetas y se tumbaron en la grama.

-¿Crees que hagas los arreglos o se pongan a pelear?. –pregunto él.

-Nah… harán ambas cosas, pero ella lo pondrá a trabajar, es demasiado aprovechada para dejarlo ir y quedarse con todo el trabajo.

-Oye debes reconocer que el internet no es tan malo, Ino y Kiba, tu y yo, hasta Lee tiene novia.

Naruto comenzó a enumerar varias parejas que se unieron gracias al internet, Sakura por su parte guardo silencio, la culpa la atacaba como pirañas hambrientas, el chico al verla tan pensativa se preocupo.

-¿Que sucede Sakura-chan?

-No fui yo.-murmuro sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?. –pregunto extrañado.

Sakura se sentó en la grama, quedando Naruto tendido sin poder verle el rostro solo la espalda a la chica. -El día que llegaste a mi cuarto y me besaste la primera vez, no tenía ni idea de porque lo hiciste, ni de que estabas hablando, fue con Ino con quien hablaste por internet.

Él se sentó -¡espera!... ¿estás queriendo decirme que no eras tú la que me dijo que me quería?

Ella negó lentamente y lo miro, el rubio parecía conmocionado -fue Ino, quien quiso jugarme una broma pesada.

Naruto sintió como si le hubiesen pagado con billetes falsos.

-Entonces... tu... todo este tiempo,... ¿porque no me lo dijiste?. –gruño apretando los dientes.

Ya ninguno de los dos seguía en la grama, estaban de pie y Naruto parecía estar a punto de correr, y Sakura de llorar, pero ambos se resistían a dejarse vencer por sus emociones, ella porque necesita explicar todo, librase de ese remordimiento y él porque necesitaba escuchar sus motivos antes de hacerse una idea de todo.

-Ese día no tenía valor para hablar de mis sentimientos propios, además todo fue tan repentino, pensé en decírtelo después, pero luego tenía miedo de que te enojaras.

-No puedes evitar eso, como no quieres que me enfade si ahora sé que solo me aceptaste por lastima. –respondió enfadado y dolido.

Ella bufo -ni cuando eras pequeño te tuve lástima, ahora menos, Ino dijo todas las cosas que yo pude decirte de haber tenido el valor y la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿porque tendría que desmentirla?.

-Me mentiste.

-¡No puedes culparme por algo que no inicie yo!, fuiste tú quien entro a mi cuarto diciendo que me querías, ¡¿qué rayos querías que hiciera?!, no podía rechazarte porque en ese momento no estaba segura de mis sentimientos creí que si te daba una oportunidad saldría de dudas, y eso paso, ahora sé que Ino lo supo antes que yo, es a ti a quien quiero.

-Me dejaste hacer el tonto. –decía tercamente, encasillado en su idea de haber sido traicionado.

Sakura pateo un envase de basura frustrada por la necedad del chico, se controlo un poco y luego se acerco a donde él seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, parecía traumatizado, pero solo estaba muy enojado.

Toco el brazo del chico y con voz suave dijo -se razonable te he explicado mis motivos.

-¿Que sea razonable?, tu me mentiste.

-¡Bien no soy perfecta!, -grito obstinándose, -si quieres mandar al diablo cien momento buenos por uno malo, ¡hazlo!.

-No estoy terminando.-aclaro con voz fría.

-¿Y entonces qué? –pregunto mas confundida.

-Necesito pensar. –dijo tan serio como si estuviera en un funeral.

Naruto se marcho y ella hecho la manzana dulce a la basura, _"es extraño creí que me sentiría peor"_. Sakura se había quitado un enorme peso de conciencia y ahora le tocaba a Naruto decidir el futuro de la relación, si es que tenía futuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **antes de que me vayan a regañar solo diré, esto tenía que pasar de alguna u otra manera, ¿sino como pasamos a la segunda fase de este fic?, a mi no me gusta mucho el drama, porque como diría Shikamaru, _"que fastidio". _En mis fics solo pongo el drama necesario para que los personajes maduren un poco.

Ahora les voy con una pregunta, el siguiente episodio trata sobre la decisión de Naruto, una persona lo guiara a tomar una decisión sea mala o sea buena. ¿Quien le gustaría que fuera esa persona?.

A)Jiraiya

B)Kakashi-sensei

C)El capitán Yamato

D)Iruka-sensei

Huh, ahora se me estan ocurriendo otros, pero ustedes diran, tengo ideas para estos que mencione, tratare de complacerlos.


	13. ¿Sakura y Sai?

"**ESA BRUJERIA LLAMADA INTERNET" **

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 12: ¿Sakura y Sai?**

**.**

**.**

Naruto se encontraba tumbado en su cama, mirando la foto que él y Sakura se habían tomado hace unos días, en la foto se podía ver algo que siempre había querido hacer, cargar en su espalda a Sakura, pero no porque estuviera herida, sino para sentirla más cerquita de él, en otras circunstancias estaría loco por subirla al facebook y que todo el mundo la viera.

Pero ahora mirar esa fotografía solo lo confundía mas, ya no eran las palabras de la pelirosada las que retumbaban en su cabeza sino las de su antiguo maestro.

**.**

_**Flash Back** (hace cuatro días)_

-No estoy terminando.-había dicho con voz fría el chico rubio.

-¿Y entonces qué? –había preguntado ella confundida.

-Necesito pensar.

Después de aquellas palabras Naruto había vagado por toda la aldea hasta llegar al parque que queda frente a la academia, sintiéndose miserable se sentó en uno de los columbios. Cualquiera que lo viera desde lejos podría confundirlo con una estatua, por su estado de inmovilidad.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lados.

-Iruka-sensei. –saludo sin mucha emoción.

El mayor noto que estaba triste –¿qué tal un ramen?.

-La verdad no tengo hambre pero gracias, -se puso de pie para marcharse pero Iruka volvió a hablarle.

-No te ves bien Naruto, porque no me cuentas que te pasa, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Uzumaki no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que le paso con Sakura, pero por otro lado necesita desahogarse, así que se sentó nuevamente y comenzó a contarle un resumen sobre su relación con la pelirosada y como término todo.

-Es una historia enredosa con toda esa cosa del internet, creo que soy la único aquí en Konoha que no le gusta el internet, -comento Iruka, al escuchar eso Naruto no pudo evitar recordar la cientos de veces que Sakura se quejaba de lo mismo, -prefiero hablar con las personas cara a cara, y evitarme ese tipo de problemas.

-Y me lo dice a mí, Sakura-chan se burlo de mí. –dijo tristemente.

-No lo veas de esa manera, para una mujer es muy difícil fingir amor, y ella nunca fue buena mintiendo, además, ¿que ganaba haciendo algo así?, -Naruto lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, ciertamente no esperaba que su antiguo maestro se pusiera de parte de la chica, -no la estoy justificando, es solo que te dijo sus motivos, creo que deberías perdonarla y continuar con la relación.

-Si la perdono tan fácil, volverá a mentirme.

Iruka comprendió enseguida lo que Naruto pretendía hacer, y no creía que ese fuera el verdadero deseo del Uzumaki.

-¿En verdad quieres castigarla?, desde que te conozco has estado enamorado de Sakura Haruno y ella en Sasuke, de alguna manera lograste que se fijara en ti de una forma romántica, sin duda algo que no creí que pasara nunca.

**.**

_**Fin flash back** (tiempo presente)_

Naruto guardo la foto debajo de la almohada y cerró los ojos para dormir, en su corazón ya había perdonado a la pelirosada, pero la confianza estaba rota, podrían seguir siendo amigos pero no se sentía de humor para continuar con la relación, no ahora.

-Se lo diré mañana. –musito en la soledad de la habitación.

**.**

**.**

Una brisa fresca recorría la aldea de Konoha desprendiendo las hojas de los árboles y levantando el polvo de las calles, eran las siete de la mañana cuando los rayos del sol entraron por el balcón de la habitación de Sakura, nuevamente estaba en su día libre, porque ya había pasado una semana completa desde que le conto la verdad a Naruto.

El sonido de la voz de su madre llamando a la puerta de su cuarto despertó a la joven pelirosada.

-¿Qué? -pregunto de mala gana.

-Hay un chico preguntado por ti en la puerta.

Sakura se despertó complétame con la seguridad de que el chico que la buscaba no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki. _"ya se había tardado mucho idiota"_.

Salió de la cama y abrió la puerta, -mamá por favor déjalo pasar y no seas grosera con él.

-¡Pero qué clase de persona crees que soy!.

Su madre se fue a la sala refunfuñando y Sakura comenzó a cambiarse de ropa rápidamente, luego entro al baño y se cepillo los dientes a toda prisa, cuando bajo las escaleras que conducían a la sala iba hiperventilando por el esfuerzo físico de hacer todo a las carreras.

Pero se detuvo en medio de las escaleras decepcionada cuando escucho la voz de su amigo Sai.

-Si, supongo que Sakura y yo somos amigos.

Al escucharlo ella arrugo la frente, _"¿porque dice supongo?".  
_  
-Ya veo, entonces son más que amigos, de esos que van al cine.-comento su madre analíticamente.

-Oh, sí fuimos al cine a ver Lassie la película, ¿la ha visto?-pregunto con interés.

Sakura entorno los ojos y se acerco a ellos, -madre es de mala educación interrogar a los invitados.

-Pero si solo nos estamos conociendo, ¿porque no me contaste que tienes novio?. –se quejo la mujer.

Sakura se ruborizo levemente y contuvo la respiración creyendo que Sai había hablado sobre Naruto.

-No, yo no soy el novio de Sakura.-aclaro el muchacho.

-¿No?.-pregunto confundida la señora.

-¡Claro que no mamá Sai es mi compañero de equipo y también un buen amigo!.-replico enojada por la mirada de desconfianza que tenía su progenitora sobre ella.

-Si, ella ya tiene novio, -dijo Sai intentando ayudarla, -Na...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Sakura le tapo la boca repentinamente, -jeje... Sai que te he dicho de hacer ese tipo de bromas, a mamá no le gustan las bromas. –lo regaño como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Pero su madre los miraba con desconfianza, no iba a olvidar tan rápido eso de que su hija tenía novio. -¿Porque no lo dejas hablar? -pregunto suspicazmente.

Sakura le destapo la boca a Sai y este se quedo en silencio, al parecer comprendió que la chica no quería que revelara mas información.

-Oye mamá, ¿papá ya se fue?.-pregunto por hablar de otra cosa.

-Si, se fue sin desayunar porque iban a traer la mercancía nueva a la tienda.

-Entonces Sai y yo le llevaremos la comida. –se apresuro a ofrecerse.

-Muy bien, -acepto a regañadientes, -puedes huir con tu amigo, luego me responderás un par de preguntas.

La madre de Sakura se fue a la cocina y la pelirosada miro a Sai, -no quiero ser grosera, pero, ¿a qué has venido?

-Ayer me dijiste que hoy hablaríamos sobre Lassie.

Una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza de la chica -Hum, sigues con eso.- respondió fastidiada.

-Quiero saber si Lassie la perra que interpreto la película está muerta en la vida real, Kiba me dijo que sí, pero yo no le creo.

Sakura se salvo de darle la mala noticia pues su madre apareció en la sala con la comida de su marido. Por el camino Sakura evito el tema de la película hablando sobre cosas misiones pasadas.

-Sakura, ¿porque no quisiste que dijera que Naruto es tu novio?.

-Porque ya no lo es, o al menos eso creo, no me ha hablado en toda la semana, ni siquiera me lo he encontrado de casualidad, supongo que me está evitando porque me odia.

-Naruto no haría algo así, ¿odiarte?.

-Hum… como sea, ya estamos llegado a la tienda de mi padre, oye trata de comportarte como la gente normal.

Naruto quien iba cargado con dos bolsas de ramen instantáneo casi tropieza con ellos, pero los otros dos iban tan entretenidos hablando que no lo vieron.

"_¿Qué hace Sakura-chan paseando con Sai?",_ Naruto hizo un clon y envió a este con las bolsas a su casa, el verdadero Naruto comenzó a seguir a los dos jóvenes, la pelirosada y el joven pálido llegaron a una tienda, la única tienda que ahora vendía equipos de computación.

Un hombre de cabello rosado canoso salió a recibirlos y Naruto vio como Sakura presentaba a Sai a su padre, esa acción hizo que algo dentro del Uzumaki se removiera, eran celos, estaba convencido de que Sai le estaba robando sus derechos, como novio de Sakura tenía que conocer al padre de la chica antes que el pelinegro.

El señor Haruno hizo un comentario que Naruto no pudo escuchar pero que causo risa en sus dos amigos, ahora Uzumaki estaba furioso y apretaba los puños cuando una voz le hablo a sus espaldas.

-No te han dicho que espiar es de mala educación.

-Yo… no estaba espiando. –replico mirando a su maestro.

-¡Claro, claro!… si me fijo bien en Sakura, está muy bonita, claro que no tienes los pechos de su maestra, pero de que aguanta, aguanta un buen…

-¡No se atreva a decirlo viejo linfomano!, respete a Sakura-chan ella es una dama, -Jiraiya siguió observando el cuerpo de la chica y Naruto se enojo mas. –¡deje de mirarla de esa manera! –le grito empujándolo contra la pared.

-Vaya, ¿porque tanta agresividad?. –pregunto calmadamente con una sonrisa zorruna en los labios.

Sai y Sakura entraron a la tienda y Jiraiya no pudo evitar hacer otro comentario, -Habías dicho que era tu novia, ¿qué hace ella por allá y tu por acá espiándola?, espera, déjame adivinar, el chico pálido te la quito.

Se burlo sin poder evitarlo, Naruto comenzó a gruñir como un animal intentando controlarse, su sensei había dicho justo lo que él estaba pensando y no se atrevía a creer.

-Es una verdadera pena, de cierta forma estaba orgulloso, habías logrado lo que yo en toda mi vida no he conseguido.

-Pues sígame admirando porque Sakura-chan es mi chica, -comento con amargura.

Jiraiya sonrió esta vez con sinceridad y algo de pena hacia su pupilo, -No pareces muy seguro, -comento frotándose la barbilla de manera analítica, -si estás aquí oculto observándolos es porque desconfías de ellos, te daré un consejo, no le armes una bronca a la chica, eso dañara todo.

-No iba a hacer eso. –gruño, pero precisamente eso era lo que pensaba hacer antes de que apareciera su maestro.

-¡Muchacho es la alumna de mi amada, todo un logro para mi, quiero decir para ambos!, -exclamo palmeando la espalda de Naruto. –no lo eches a perder, no al menos hasta que hayas compartido sabanas con ella, si me entiendes de que hablo, ¿no?.

La cara de Naruto enrojeció tanto que sentía como si le estuvieran cortando las mejillas con una hojilla.

-Si no tiene más consejos ya me voy. –soltó irónico.

-Mi experiencia dice que lo chicos callados, esos misteriosos, son los que vuelven locas a la mujeres, no te descuides muchacho.

Vaya consejo, Naruto camino con la cabeza hecha un lio, no quería desconfiar de sus amigos, pero necesitaba una explicación para todo lo que había visto, esa misma noche Sakura se acostaba a dormir nuevamente enfadada y decepcionada de que Naruto tampoco la buscara ese día.

Uzumaki por su lado no conseguía estar tranquilo, paranoico ya sentía que los cuernos comenzaban a salirle lentamente en su cabeza, _"maldita, ¿sea será verdad que salen cuernos?._

Se alboroto el cabello buscando algo que puntiagudo en su cabeza, él en verdad quería que los cachos si salía, se alivio un poco al no hallar nada raro, _"no dejare que crezcan"._

Un impulso suicida y la necesidad de evitar las burlas de sus amigos lo motivo a ir a casa de la chica para hablar con los padres de esta, porque no iba a permitir que Sai le robara sus derechos. Pero al ver las luces apagadas tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que tendría que esperar hasta mañana, además no sabía si Sakura aun era su novia.

"_Maldita sea como no vi venir esto", _pensó frustrado,un destello de luz en el cuarto de la pelirosada le hizo suponer que estaba despierta, _"ella va a tener que explicarme qué demonios se trae con Sai"_.

Sakura revisaba ese nuevo aparato que su padre le había regalado, una computadora súper plana que se doblaba a la mitad y luego parecía una tabla.

-Esta cosa es más complicada que la otra. –se quejaba en la soledad de su habitación.

No pudo seguir en su conversación en solitario porque dos golpecito en el vidrio de su ventana llamaron su atención, allí a pesar de las sombras pudo reconocer el rostro serio de Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

Yyyyy… aquí termina el capitulo, siento dejarlos con la duda pero una historia sin suspenso no tiene mucha gracia, como lo vieron Iruka y Jiraiya fueron los favoritos, y curiosamente también eran mis preferidos. ¿Qué les ha parecido este episodio?, ¿Qué tal Naruto buscándose los cachos?, ¿y Sai con su bendita película?. (Algún día escribiré un fic para Sai, me parece que es tan tierno que dan ganas de comérselo jaja..)

Juguemos millonario, ¿que pasara en el siguiente capítulo?

A) Naruto se enoja con Sakura.

B) Sakura se enfada con Naruto.

C) Hacen las paces y se van de paseo.

D) Ninguna de las anteriores.


	14. Los bollos de Hinata

"**ESA BRUJERIA LLAMADA INTERNET" **

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 13: Los bollos de Hinata**

**.**

**.**

Sakura revisaba ese nuevo aparato que su padre le había regalado, una computadora súper plana que se doblaba a la mitad y luego parecía una tabla.

-Esta cosa es más complicada que la otra. –se quejaba en la soledad de su habitación.

No pudo seguir en su conversación en solitario porque dos golpecito en el vidrio de su ventana llamaron su atención, allí a pesar de las sombras pudo reconocer el rostro serio de Naruto.

La chica dejo la laptop a un lado de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, lo dejo entrar y cruzándose de brazos dijo -y bien, ¿qué tienes que decirme?.

Su tono de voz hizo que de inmediato Naruto se pusiera a la defensiva, así que cruzando también los brazos respondio.

-Sakura-chan te voy perdonar, pero nunca más me vuelvas a mentir.

Ella bufo, la frialdad con que lo había dicho le quito toda la magia al momento y Sakura se lleno de rabia.

-¿Que te hace pensar que quiero que me perdones?, no te veo desde hace días, espere pacientemente sin buscarte para que no te sintieras presionado a elegir, y ahora bienes imponiendo tu voluntad, después que me dejarte creer que soy la peor persona del mundo.

La frialdad del rubio se esfumo al instante, con rostro inexpresivo se detuvo a observar a su compañera, más que molesta Sakura parecía decepcionada, y él no comprendía el porqué ella se sentía así, si la víctima era él y no ella.

-No lo hice con esa intención, además yo no te vi sufriendo mucho, ¿que hacías paseando con Sai hoy en la tarde?.

Haruno al escucharlo se indigno por el hecho de que Naruto la anduviera siguiendo y no se atreviera a dar la cara, cuando ella había estado deseando un encuentro entre ambos, también le enojaba esa necedad de estar metiéndose con el pobre Sai.

-Nada que te importe. -soltó con indiferencia luego se puso a acomodar la cama como si él ya no estuviera allí, como si fuera invisible para ella.

Naruto frunció el ceño poniéndose frente a ella y gruño -Sakura-chan.

Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión lo castigaría de la misma forma, pero Naruto no soportaba ser ignorado, era una cabezotas de primera, cuando Sakura se dirigía al closet él la tomo del brazo suavemente.

-Deja de ignorarme, te dije el otro día que no habíamos terminado.-replico ya enojado.

Haruno camino hacia la ventana y él la siguió -¿Si?, quizás lo olvide, -abrió la ventana nuevamente, -¿porque sería?, ¡ah!, ya recuerdo, PORQUE ME DEJASTE TIRADA TODA LA SEMANA.-grito empujándolo de un hombro.

-¡Sakura!, hija, ¿con quién hablas? -preguntó su madre alarmada tras la pared continua, la habitación de sus padres.

Naruto se froto el hombro adolorido en absoluto silencio y Sakura con voz nerviosa respondió.

-¡Nada mamá, solo estaba cantando!.

-Duérmete ya hija, es tarde.

-¡Si, perdón mamá!.

El rubio la miraba impresionado de verla mentir con tanta destreza, _"¿desde cuándo aprendió a mentir con tanta facilidad__?"_ Sakura lo miro severamente y Naruto trago grueso.

-Piérdete no te quiero ver.

Había algo en esas palabras que a Naruto no le parecían sinceras, el rubio se relajo al pensar que Sakura solo quería que le rogara un poco, y sabia que quien tenía que rogar era ella, pero ya no quería que estuvieran peleados.

Iba a abrazarla pero el paso atrás que dio ella lo hizo reflexionar un poco -¿No me darás un beso de reconciliación?. –pregunto confundido.

-Largo –gruño seriamente, Naruto asustado salió voluntariamente.

-¿Y mi beso Sakura-chan?, -pregunto con voz sumisa ella cerro la ventana.

-¿Estás enojada de verdad? –insistió tras la ventana pero ella solo le cerró las cortinas.

Finalmente Naruto se marcho y cuando llego a su apartamento decidió investigar un poco, abrió su facebook y al ver que solo Hinata estaba conectada le envió un mensaje privado para saludarla, evitando ganarse el rencor de la joven, Naruto creía que estando ella en mismo equipo de Shino era igual de rencoroso que este.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **hola Hinata

Naruto minimizo la pagina del facebook para buscar en google, _"como reconquistar a una chica",_ cuando enseguida le llego la respuesta de la Hyuga.

**Hinata Hyūga: **0.0, ¿eres en verdad Naruto-kun?

Naruto entorno los ojos pensando que Hinata era bien rara, tecleo rápidamente:

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder: **No, soy un Anbu venido del espacio y he tomado posición del cuerpo de Naruto, ahora me dedico a saludar a todos los idiotas que tiene por amigos.

Mientras él se carcajeo de su broma, en su casa Hinata cayó de espaldas, _"no-Na-ru-to-kun",_ asustada la chica no podía aceptar que su Naruto fuera sido poseído, ahora jamás estarían juntos.

-Yo te salvare Naruto-kun.

Comenzó a mandarle mensajitos de apoyo al rubio, pero él ni siquiera los leyó, Naruto había encontrado una página web que decía "como hacer que tu chica se derrita de amor por ti" y eso acaparo toda su atención, cerró el facebook y se concentro en memorizar todo lo posible.

**.**

**.  
**  
Al día siguiente Sakura había salido de hospital temprano por la mañana, Shizune le había encargado comparar unas hierbas medicinales, en eso estaba cuando vio a Naruto hablando con Hinata unos metros más lejos.

La pelirosada arrugo la frente al ver que la pelinegra le entregaba una cesta a Naruto_ "¿Que se cree esta?",_ pensó viendo ahora como Hinata se cubría la cara roja con ambas manos.

Y como si alguien le hubiese avisado que estaba siendo pillado por su novia Naruto levanto la vista y la vio, al verla le sonrió y dejo a Hinata en medio de un ataque de vergüenza para ir donde estaba Haruno.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!, mira los bollos que me ha regalado Hinata, -dijo con su habitual alegría.

Sakura vio los bollos de arroz, todos tenían la cara de Naruto, eso hizo que una vena comenzara a palpitar en su frente, tomo del cuello al rubio y lo arrastro varios metros más lejos de la Hyuga.

-Si tu comes uno de esos bollos te matare, -gruño conteniendo la furia.

El chico parpadeo impresionado de sus palabras.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? -pregunto extrañadísimo.

-¡Que no ves que está obsesionada contigo baka!, todos tienes tu cara.

Naruto los observo bien –¡que va yo no soy tan feo!.

Sakura entorno los ojos, a veces no sabía si él se hacia el ingenuo o en verdad no notaba la obsesión de la Hyuga por él.

-Te lo advierto Naruto si te descubro en algo raro, te la cortare. –le dijo con voz amenazante.

Uzumaki trago grueso mirando hacia abajo, -la lengua, -agrego ella, miro a Hinata y esta les sonrió tímidamente.

Y Sakura supo que esa sonrisa solo iba dirigida hacia Naruto.

_"Sonríele otra vez a ver si te quedan dientes"_ pensó la pelirosada apretando los puños, para calmar su furia tuvo que imaginarse que arrastraba a la Hinata de los cabellos por un camino de piedras filosas.

Sakura no era celosa, solo territorial, así que Naruto tendría que andarse con cuidado si quería tener hijos, digo seguir con lengua.

Sakura le sonrió a Hinata saludándola con un gesto de mano hipócritamente, luego miro a Naruto entrecerró los ojo y dijo -no me hagas enojar, cero Hinatas en tu vida, ve y devuélvele los bollos.

Naruto se rasco la nuca angustiado-pero Sakura-chan, me da pena hacer eso.

-Entonces terminamos, adiós.

Apenas se dio la vuelta para irse Naruto la tomo de la mano haciéndola girar en redondo y la abrazo cariñosamente. -estas celosa Sakura-chan no lo puedo creer, se siente genial -dijo sonriendo con expresión divertida.

Ella rompió el abrazo ofendida –¡¿qué?¡, por Hinata, nada que ver.

-Entonces dame un beso.

-Pídeselo a tu amiguita, yo me largo.

Esta situación era demasiado divertida en la cabeza de Naruto pero intento mantenerse serio.

-Ven -la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia donde Hinata estaba.

Pero Sakura se arrepintió, rechazar los bollos seria una grosería tremenda.

-Hinata, -comenzó Naruto pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Gracias por los bollos, quedaron lindas las caras de los cerditos, se los llevaremos a mis pacientes.

Naruto miro rápidamente a su novia como si esta se hubiese vuelto loca, pero Sakura sonreía con fingida amabilidad, por dentro Haruno se carcajeaba como una maniaca, felicitándose por su gran ingenio.

-¿Eh?, yo... etto, no son- balbuceaba Hinata.

-Bueno ya tengo que irme. –anuncio Haruno.

-Pero Sakura-chan yo quería estar contigo.-replico el muchacho decepcionado.

-Me pasas buscando y tendremos una cita. –soluciono rápidamente.

-¿De veras?, -pregunto alegre de que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a estar bien.

Sakura se iba pero antes se le ocurrió algo para acabar con la insistencia de Hinata de una vez por todas, si es que no le había quedado claro que Naruto ya tenía dueña.

Con toda la mala intención del mundo lo jalo de la chaqueta anaranjada y lo beso en la boca, no fue un beso dulce y tierno, fue tan apasionado que a Naruto le dieran ganas de hacer otras cosas con ella. Así que calmo esos impulsos sucios estrechándola entre sus brazos al tiempo que disfrutaba del beso.

Lo único de lo que Sakura se arrepentía era de no poder ver la cara de Hinata, lo que ella no imaginaba era que la Hyuga ya se había marchado velozmente y ahora otra persona los veía.

-Hija, ¿qué haces?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** los que querían ver a Sakura celosa ya fueron complacidos, ya quisiera que algo así pasara en el anime, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?.

**Repuesta para KI: **Hola, si capte la idea, creo que deberías aventuraste a escribir algo, quizás un oneshot, en realidad no es tan complicado, solo tienes que tomar una idea y desarrollarla en base a la personalidad de cada personaje, como actuarían en dicho caso, un truco que yo aplico en casi todos mis fics es escribir el final primero, luego juego con los personajes hasta llevarlos al final que ya tengo. Es bastante divertido.


	15. Mebuki Haruno

"**ESA BRUJERIA LLAMADA INTERNET" **

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo 14: Mebuki Haruno**

**.**

**.**

–Hija, ¿qué haces?

Cuando Sakura escucho esa voz, se asusto, pero también supo que aun tenía salvación, su madre no veía bien de lejos sin sus lentes, lentes que no usaba por pura necedad, la pelirosada se aparto de Naruto pero no se alejo, tomo el rostro del rubio entre ambas mano y moviéndole la cabeza de lado a lado dijo.

–Yo no veo nada Naruto quizás sea solo tierra. –comento ignorando la presencia de su madre que estaba a espaldas de la joven.

Naruto no comprendió a que venía ese comentario, pero abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a la madre de su novia.

–Sa-sa –balbuceo apartándose de la muchacha como si esta quemara.

–¡Sakura!. –chillo su progenitora caminando a zancadas hacia ellos.

Sakura se volvió en cámara lenta, Naruto dejo de respirar al instante, era como si cuerpo quisiera ahorrarle el dolor de morir en las manos de su suegra.

–¡Mamá! –Fingió sorpresa y alegría de verla, –¿andas de compras?.

Sakura estaba segura de que si mantenía la calma, podía controlar la situación, o al menos de eso se intentaba convencerse, pero la señora Haruno había visto todo, y estaba indignada con el comportamiento de su hija, sin mencionar el hecho de que lo que más la enojaba era que Sakura actuara como si nada.

Mebuki miro al rubio de manera severa y Naruto trago grueso, no quería estar allí, prefería limpiar caca de perros, comer insectos o renunciar al ramen, que enfrentar la furia de una madre que seguramente lo acusaría de violador.

"_Kami-sama sálvame" _imploro internamente.

–Hija tú y este muchacho estaban besando. –la acuso sin una migaja de duda.

"_Oh Kami-sama adoptare un niño si me salvas de esta"_ rogo el muchacho.

–Entonces viste mal, solo le estaba revisando un ojo, –explico tranquilamente.

Pero su madre era terca igual que ella.

–¡No vi mal, se lo que vi!. –replico de manera tajante.

–Ves madre por eso tienes que usar tus lentes, luego ves cosas que no son y calumnias a tu pobre hija.

Victimizarse nunca le sirvió para nada, pero confiaba en que estando Naruto allí presente su madre no querría quedar como una bruja, armando un escándalo.

Naruto ya estaba azul y comenzaba a ponerse verde, sus pulmones seguían sin funcionar, y por extraño que pareciera no se sentía ofendido, ya Sakura le había explicado en otra oportunidad, que cuando le informaran el noviazgo a sus padres debían ser a los dos a la vez. Y si su novia decía eso por algo debía ser.

–¿Ya se te quito la molestia del ojo? –le pregunto Sakura al rubio.

Sus pulmones al fin funcionaron y él hizo un sonido exagerado tomando una bocanada de aire.

–Err… si… yo, hum… señora, etto, yo no. –comenzó a tartamudear al estilo de Hinata.

Pero la señora solo apretó los dientes diciendo:

–¡Sakura nos vamos a casa ahora mismo!.

–No puedo, solo salí de permiso a comprar estas hierbas medicinales. –respondió enseñándole lo que había comprado.

–Oh, y te entretuviste limpiándole el ojo a tu amigo. –comento con sarcasmo y enojo.

Naruto respiraba de manera tan imperceptible, que tal vez ya estaba muerto y solo era el fantasma que aun seguía ligado a este mundo, lo cierto es que Uzumaki comenzó a esforzarse en pensar algo que decirle a su futura suegra, si es que tenía un futuro y no moría ese día.

–Eso surgió repentinamente, ya sabes la brisa levanta el polvo, ¡y zass!, y te cae la maldita tierra.

–¡Sakura no digas malas palabras!, –la regaño severamente pero al ver que muchas personas voltearon a verlos bajo la voz, –ya veo que este chico te ha corrompido de todas las manera que no que quiero ni imaginar, camina para la casa.

–Madre ya te dije que tengo que regresar al hospital, y Naruto no me ha corrompido yo ya decía la palabra con "M" de hecho la aprendí en la casa.

–¡En la casa no la aprendiste! –se enfureció la mayor.

–Err… Sakura-chan –murmuro el chico para recordarle a su novia que aun seguía allí y que no debía hacer enfurecer a su madre, no cuando él estuviera presente.

Lo que él no sabía era que Sakura solo llevaba la conversación a otro plano, para que su madre temporalmente olvidara el asunto del beso.

Mebuki miro nuevamente a Naruto y él supo que desgraciadamente no era un fantasma, seguía vivo y la mujer podía verlo perfectamente, entonces Uzumaki se aclaro la voz y cuando iba a reconocer que si hubo beso, y que lo había porque Sakura era su novia, la mayor de las Haruno hablo primero.

–Ya que tu amigo es mudo, quisiera invitarlo a comer esta noche a la casa, tal vez tu padre lo haga hablar.

Naruto se enderezo como un soldado.

–Sera un placer señora Haruno –respondió el rubio, aun estaba nervioso pero no era un cobarde.

La mujer se fue y Sakura se volvió hacia Naruto, –No te preocupes, cuidare de que no te envenene.

–¡Sakura-chan! –protesto en un lloriqueo.

–Solo estaba jugando, iré a tu casa antes de ir a la mía.

–Yo puedo llegar solo a tu casa. –protesto, no quería que Sakura lo creyera un cobarde o débil.

–Era para pasar tiempo juntos, pero si no quieres, no importa. –camino dejándolo atrás.

–¡Eh!, hey… ¡Sakura-chan!.

Se fue tras la chica, pero no sirvió de nada Sakura estaba de nuevo molesta, y él tuvo que dejar de perseguirla antes de que lo mandara a volar con uno de sus puños, cuando la pelirosada entro al hospital vio a Kiba sangrando con una cortada en el pecho.

Enseguida se acerco a donde estaba, pero este no quiso que lo atendiera, –No te lo tomes a mal Sakura, pero quiero que Ino me atienda.

–La señorita Ino Yamanaka está ayudando en una operación –comento uno de los enfermeros.

–Entonces esperare. –dijo tercamente el castaño.

–Si esperas mas te desangraras hasta morir. –le advirtió Sakura.

Kiba se lo pensó, luego le hizo una seña a la pelirosada y esta se acerco más. –No quiero morir desangrado, ayúdame a que Ino venga.

–¿Harás un acto romántico o algo? –le pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

–¡Diablos claro que no!, –se asqueo el chico, –solo quiero decirle algo, pero ella está enojada y no quiere hablarme, así que me aprovechare de esta situación.

Akamaru ladro como si quisiera apoyarlo y Sakura dijo. –bien veré que puedo hacer.

Minutos después cuando Ino salió del quirófano, se dirigió con cara de malas pulgas hasta el cubículo donde se encontraba el castaño, abrió la cortina como si estas la fueran insultado, y las cerro como si fuera a cometer un crimen.

Kiba al verla tan enojada casi se arrepiente de haberla solicitado, el chico se aferro de los tubos de la camilla.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?!, –le grito y Kiba enseguida se escudo con la almohada, pero ella no le golpeo como esperaba –¿crees que no tengo nada que hacer?, ¡¿porque demonios no dejas que te atiendan las enfermeras?!.

Kiba bajo la almohada lentamente y comenzó a decir aquello que tanta vergüenza le había producido en sus pensamientos.

–Porque solo confió en ti, Ino creí que moriría, –al decir eso ella noto la herida sangrante de joven, tenía la chaqueta rasgada como si lo fuera atacado un animal enorme, –y eso me hizo reflexionar sobre nosotros.

Ella resoplo –¿pero qué dices?, no hay un nosotros.

Dolido por sus palabras apretó la almohada e insistió –Lo hay cuando nos molestamos a diario por internet.

–Es solo ficción como tener un amigo imaginario –le aclaro ella.

–¡Pero soy real! –replico ofendido.

–¿Y qué?. –Contesto encogiéndose de hombros como si no le interesara en los más mínimo escucharlo. Y eso lo hizo enojarse.

–Y también es real el que no pueda ni tener una cita porque estoy queriendo regresar a casa y chequear que me has escrito… ya no lo haces, ¿porque no me escribes?

Ino enmudeció sorprendida de las palabras del Inuzuka, era la primera vez que la dejaba si argumentos.

La razón porque ella estaba enojada con Inuzuka era precisamente esa, lo había visto paseando del brazo con una chica, es decir en una cita. Y Kiba sospechaba que era ese el motivo por el que la rubia dejo de hablarle por internet, ni siquiera criticaba las fotos que él subía, era como si quisiera anularlo de todo su ciber mundo.

Yamanaka no respondió y Kiba dijo algo que la dejo más sorprendida.

–Estoy enamorado de ti, y no lo repetiré nunca más.

–¿Qué?, -musito insegura de haber escuchado bien.

El castaño frunció el ceño mirando hacia la cortina azul –no lo repetiré. -gruño apenado.

Akamaru ladro y Kiba dijo con voz aburrida. –lo se Akamaru a eso voy.

Se sentó dolorosamente en la camilla, –¿Qué haces?, te perjudicaras la herida. –le regaño la rubia.

–¿Me vas a curar sí o no? –refunfuño.

Ino se ruborizo y comenzó a usar su chakra para curar la herida del joven, pero él era necio y se puso de pie antes de que ella terminara.

–No soy tu amiguito imaginario Ino, -musito con una voz extrañamente suave, –soy real y quiero hacer cosas reales.

–¿Cosas reales? –pregunto aun con el destello verde entre ellos y la vista fija en la herida que comenzaba a cerrarse.

Kiba no era tímido, ni romántico, ni respetuoso, pero se esforzó en ser delicado cuando acaricio con su pulgar la mejilla de la joven, ese gesto hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos entonces la beso.

La beso lento, fue tierno durante tres segundos pero apenas ella comenzó a responderle, dejo de ser sumiso. Le mancho el traje con sangre, cuando la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Akamaru comenzó a comer la cola como si celebrara, luego soltó un ladrido tan fuerte que Ino se asusto rompiendo el beso.

–Y ahora hay un beso, quiero que salgamos.

Gran forma de pedir las cosas, "quiero esto", "quiero aquello".

–Humm... y yo quiero ganarme la lotería, no doy citas a cualquiera, si quieres una cita, ¡gánatela!. –replico alterada.

Estaba indignada y enojada consigo misma por haberle respondido al beso, había jurado hacerle implorar por un beso, ahora estaba herida en su orgullo.

La rubia abrió la cortina y tropezó con Sakura que fingió estar leyendo los informes de un paciente, Yamanaka frunció el ceño con la sospecha de que la pelirosada debía haber visto o escuchado todo, eso la hizo ruborizarse intensamente.

–¡Pues me las ganare todas!. –respondió Kiba tras las cortinas.

–¿De qué habla kiba? –pregunto Sakura.

–Ni idea, volveré a la operación. –Respondió rápidamente.

–Mejor no lo hagas, mírate estas toda nerviosa podrías confundirte y matar a tu paciente. –se burlo Haruno.

–No fastidies, soy una profesional.

–Ino, ¿sigues allí?. –pregunto Kiba quien estaba tumbado en la camilla con una sonrisa socarrona, aun pensado en el beso.

–Y me voy ahora mismo, –anuncio la rubia, dio varios pasos y al ver que la pelirosada no se movía, se devolvió para llevarla del brazo, –y tu vienes conmigo.

–Pero iba a saludar a Kiba. –replico.

–Olvida a Kiba, ya está curado –dijo arrastrando a la pelirosada.

–Claro, con un beso cualquiera se cura, -se mofo señalando la mancha de sangre que tenia la rubia en su traje blanco.

–¡Déjame en paz frentesota! –replico avergonzada, Sakura se rió con más ganas y la rubia le amenazo, –cuando sigas riéndote le diré a Naruto lo de aquel paciente y el baño de esponjas.

–¡No harás tal cosa si valoras tu vida!.

**.**

**.**

Ya a eso de las seis de la tarde cuando Sakura se dirigía a su casa, se encontró con Naruto sentado en un banco a una cuadra de la casa de la pelirosada. Él había pasado la tarde en casa de Iruka-sensei, su antiguo maestro le había dado algunos consejos de cómo debía comportarse con los padres de Sakura, pero era tanta información, que no había memorizado casi nada y había confundido casi todo.

–¡Sakura-chan! –la saludo alcanzándola.

Sakura se fijo en las cosas que llevaba y sin dejar de caminar le pregunto –¿y esas flores?.

–Son para tu mamá y aquí le llevo licor de Sake a tu padre, –le enseño una botella envuelta en papel marón, de esas donde venden los panes, –el señor Teuchi me la obsequio para que se la diera a mi suegro, dice que le gusta mucho jeje –rió rascándose la nunca.

–¿Y a mí que me traes? –pregunto al ver que no llevaba nada mas.

–¿Eh?... hum, –se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa que solo lo delato, –¡un beso! –exclamo haciéndose el tonto.

Ella resoplo y adelanto el paso dejándolo atrás, –¡Espera Sakura-chan!, no te enfades, no creí que quisieras un obsequio.

Sakura continuo su camino, más que molesta se sentía herida, _"hombre tenía que ser", "rosas rojas para mi madre, como si quisiera ligársela, Sake para alguien que está intentando dejar la bebida y para mí que soy la novia, NADA". _

Cuando la casa de Sakura se visualizo frente a ellos, Naruto trago grueso y ella dijo.

–Solo relájate y se tu mismo, no mejor solo compórtate bien y muestra respeto como si estuvieras hablando con la Hokage, no mejor olvida ese ejemplo, ¡solo no hagas tonterías!.

Naruto sonrió confiado –Tranquila Sakura-chan tratare a tus padres como si fuera emperadores.

–Hum… tampoco vayas a exagerar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** No tengo nada que decir, salvo agradecer a las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia y comentar, son geniales, les prometo que los capítulos que quedan seran los más divertidos y emocionantes, ahora si estamos cruzando la recta final y ni se imaginan lo que viene jaja…

Comentarios, desahogos, críticas contractivas o peticiones en los reviews


	16. En casa de Sakura-chan

"**Esa brujería llamada internet"**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 15: En casa de Sakura-chan**

**.**

**.**

Antes de entrar a la casa de su novia ella le quito la botella de Sake, –Mi padre tiene cierta debilidad por algunas bebidas alcohólicas, dejemos esto por acá, –la escondió entre una plantas de la casa de al lado, –cuando te vayas recuerda llevártela.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, –¡déjamelo a mí!, la desapareceré cuando me vaya, ¡no quedara ni rastro! –Exclamo con demasiados ánimos, luego se puso serio, –no sabía eso de tu padre, perdón.

Sakura tomo la mano del chico y empujo la puerta, era la primera vez que Naruto entraba a la casa de la pelirosada, había estabo muchas veces en su cuarto, pero nunca había entrado por la puerta. Gracias a Kami-sama la señora no sabía eso, de saberlo Naruto estaba seguro que no saldría vivo de allí.

Las paredes de la casa eran de color crema, el hogar tenía grandes ventanas de vidrio lo que hacía que la casa estuviera bien iluminada por la luz natural, aunque ya no quedaba mucho del sol, porque comenzaba a anochecer, Sakura cerró las persianas y encendió las luces de la sala.

Entonces Naruto se fijo en las fotos familiares enmarcadas en la pared, sentía cierta envidia, aun así se alegraba mucho de que ella sí tuviera un infancia normal, sonrió, _"Sakura-chan fue feliz",_ un arrebato de ternura lo invadió al ver una fotografía donde Sakura debía tener como tres añitos de edad, la niña le chupaba la oreja de un conejo de peluche blanco.

–Ven, mamá debe estar en la cocina.

Naruto hubiese preferido quedarse allí a contemplar las imágenes, pero debía enfrentar la realidad y ser valiente.

Justo sobre la puerta que conducía hacia el comedor estaba un reloj de aguja que marcaba las 6:33 P.M. pasaron bajo el arco y el rubio vio a la madre de Sakura cocinando con un delantal puesto.

–Mamá ya llegamos.

Naruto se enderezo como un soldado y dijo lo que había ensayado un montón de veces –Señora, ¿como esta?, gracias por invitarme a comer, –la mujer le lanzo una mirada desconfiada y él recordó las flores que llevaba en la mano izquierda, dividió el ramo a la mitad. –estas son para Sakura-chan y estas para usted.

Las dos felinas se sorprendieron, –chico te falta mucho por aprender, no se le regalan rosas rojas a tu suegra, –Naruto sonrió como una hiena y Sakura miro a su madre sorprendida y esta se apresuro a corregir, –es decir a la madre de tu novia, que te quede claro que para mi eres solo un simple aspirante.

–Lo tengo claro señora. –respondió aun con una sonrisa, Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas y él se puso serio. –si quiere le ayudo a cocinar.

–Eso ni pensarlo, sabrá Kami-sama que has tocado con esas manos.

–Madre. –Intervino Sakura avergonzada, –te dejo con Naruto un momento iré a cambiarme.

Él se mordió el labio como un gatito asustado no quería quedarse solo con la mujer, ¿de qué le iba a hablar?. –Sakura-chan vuelve pronto. –susurro.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa tierna y los dejo solos, cuando la chica desapareció de su campo visual el rubio volvió su atención hacia la mujer mayor y noto que esta lo miraba con ceño.

–Entonces eres el novio de mi hija. –comento fríamente.

–¡Si señora el legal y el único!. –respondió enérgico con el pecho inflado con una paloma.

–Ya veo que estas muy orgulloso de eso.

–Vaya que sí, pero no se preocupe Sakura-chan también quiere.

–¿Quiere qué?. –pregunto seria.

–Jeje, pues ser mi novia, ¿no está hablando de eso?. –se rasco la nuca confundido.

–Que confianzudo eres muchacho, –comento mirándolo con asombro, estaba decepcionada de no haberlo podido aterrorizar por más tiempo, suspiro y agrego –al menos Sakura no me salió como la hija de Kamiki.

–¿Quién es Kamiki? –pregunto con interés.

–La hija de la verdulera, esa chica es lesbiana. –comento torciendo la boca con desagrado.

De nuevo una palabra que Naruto no conocía, se mordió el labio preguntándose si debía preguntar o esperar a llegar a su casa y buscarlo en google, –¿Que es lesbiana?

La mujer se pregunto si él se hacia el ingenuo o en verdad era estúpido, antes de que ella pudiera hacer un comentario desdeñoso una voz masculina y divertida dijo.

–Son mujeres malas a las que les gusta jugar a tocarse entre ellas y no invitan a los hombres.

–Kizashi –gruño su esposa en tono de advertencia.

–¡Papá! –Protesto Sakura quien lo había escuchado cuando salía de su habitación, –no me avergüences.

El rubio lo miro, el hombre de cabello rosado-grisáceo con la forma de una flor de cerezo y ojos azules claros, estaba detenido en las escaleras, al parecer recién salía de la habitación, Kizashi pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hija y apretándola de manera juguetona dijo con una sonrisa boba.

–Pero si es la verdad, son mujeres MUUUY malas, mira que jugar sin nosotros.

Soltó una risotada y Naruto sonrió, no había entendido el chiste, pero el hombre se veía mucho más amigable que su suegra.

–A ver si te da gracia saber que tu hija ya tiene novio. –soltó la mujer sin anestesia.

El hombre dejo de reír en seco, Sakura se sintió apenada y Naruto contuvo la respiración, –¿y quién es el atrevido?, ¿a quién es que debo matar?.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y el hombre comenzó a carcajearse, bajo las escaleras caminando hacia el muchacho no tenía que ser muy inteligente para deducir quien era el supuesto novio.

–Eh, muchacho vayamos a dar una vuelta.

Apretó el hombro del rubio y Naruto camino como si fuera directo al matadero, salieron a la calle y Sakura miro a su madre, –No tenías porque decírselo de esa manera.

La mujer sonrió, –no me niegues el placer de verlo asustado.

Cuando Naruto regreso parecía más relajado, ambos hombres se sentaron en la mesa donde ya estaban servidos varios platillos, Yakimeshi (Arroz frito), Butaniku (Carne de cerdo), Kushiage (Banderillas de pescado y mariscos), Miso (Sopa).

A Naruto le falto poco para soltar un chorro de babas, todo se veía delicioso, como si la mujer no quisiera envenenarlo, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Naruto se dijo a sí mismo, que se arriesgaría con el Yakimeshi, Butaniku, Kushiage y por último el Miso.

Sakura quien estaba a su lado le dio un codazo, –quita esa cara de muerto de hambre. –Se rió entre dientes y luego recordó –¿qué te dijo mi padre?, –susurro.

–Después te cuento.

El rubio tomo los dos palillos para atacar la comida pero antes de que pudiera engullir algo el Señor Kizashi llamo la atención de todos, se aclaro la voz y dijo.

–Naruto Uzumaki, quiero en nombre de mi esposa y mío darte la bienvenida a esta casa y posiblemente a esta familia.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos nunca espero algo así tan pronto, el rubio se sintió muy feliz.

–Muchas gracias señor Kizashi, no lo defraudare.

Tomo la mano de la chica bajo la mesa y cuando esta lo miro se ruborizo levemente, al parecer Naruto había hecho buen uso de su gran poder para influenciar en el corazón de los demás con el padre de su novia.

–¡Hey, no hables por mí!. –se quejo la mujer propinándole un coscorrón a su marido, el hombre solo se echo a reír.

–Mebuki, Naruto es buen chico. –insistió tratando de convencerla.

Ella levanto ambas cejas –¿Que paso con lo de que masacrarías a cualquiera que quisiera llevarse a tu hija?.

–Eso aun no pasa, además mujer piénsalo, nuestras amistades nos envidiaran cuando se enteren que empentaremos con el héroe de Konoha. –la mujer gruño.

–Mebuki fue mi única novia, me espanto toda mujer que intento salir conmigo.

–¡Papá! –se quejo Sakura avergonzada pues ya su padre iba a comenzar con sus historias ridículas.

La señora resoplo, –los años te están haciendo perder la memoria, eras tú quien hacia eso conmigo.

El hombre rió, le gustaba hacer molestar a su mujer cambiando las versiones de lo ocurrido, Sakura movía la cabeza de manera negativa, hubiese preferido tener unos padres más normales.

–Cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue que convenciste a Pain de devolverle la vida a todos los que fueron asesinados?. –pregunto con interés el señor Haruno.

–Él lo decidió por sí mismo, apenas tuve que ver. –respondió calmadamente el joven.

–No seas tan modesto Naruto, todos aquí queremos escuchar tu historia. –insistió Sakura comenzando a comer.

La señora Haruno no replico y Naruto se convenció de que relatar un poco de sus hazañas tal vez la convencería de que era suficientemente bueno para su hija.

Uzumaki les hablo de cómo fue su entrenamiento en la tierra de los sapos, y como se entero de que la aldea estaba siendo atacada, luego les conto la conversación con Nagato.

El resultado fue que su suegro estaba orgullosísimo de tener un futuro yerno tan habilidoso y fuerte, Sakura lo admiraba más, lo que luego, luego le podría resultar beneficioso, pero la señora Mebuki seguía reacia a dejarse caer bajo el encanto del chico.

–Voy por el postre. –anuncio cuando todos habían terminado de comer.

La mujer se levanto llevándose varios platos vacios y Naruto aprovecho para tomar otras bolitas de carne, –oye yo nos las he probado, te las has comido casi todas. –replico Sakura moviéndole la mano, eso provoco que la bolita se le callera y los tres vieron rodara a la pelotita por el blanco mantel dejando una larga mancha de salsa.

–Oh, esto la hará enojar. –comento el hombre seriamente.

La señora regreso con una bandeja, traía cuatro tazas de pudin de chocolate, Naruto se apresuro a poner el brazo sobre la mancha, pero estando en esa posición le sería imposible seguir comiendo, y obviamente ocultarla durante tanto tiempo.

–Mebuki olvidaste el siro de chocolate. –le recordo su esposo.

Sin sospechar nada la mujer se devolvió a la cocina –Quita el brazo.

Naruto obedeció, Sakura se apresuro a poner varias servilletas sobre la mancha y mover algunos platos, para que estos pisaran las servilletas. Uzumaki estaba impresionado con la complicidad de padre e hija.

–Sakura-chan –murmuro conmovido.

–Descuida papá la distraerá para que yo pueda lavarlo.

El señor Haruno sonrió con suficiencia, –Así es mi hija tan buena como un pan dulce.

Mebuki regreso con el fulano siro de chocolate, lo coloco en medio de la mesa y repartió las tazas.

–Con esto terminaremos la cena y podrás irte a tu casa muchacho. –anuncio Mebuki.

Naruto probo el pudin, por más que la mujer intentara fastidiarlo, a él le estaba gustando mucho estar allí, era como tener una familia propia.

–Esta sabroso y no lo digo por querer alagarla señora, de verdad sabe bien.

La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza, removió el dulce con la cucharilla y luego mirando al jinchuriki dijo –ya que estas tan interesado en mi hija, ¿puedo saber que planeas hacer con tu vida futura?

Naruto no dudo en responder con la verdad, –mi principal meta es traer a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, mi sueño es ser Hokage, y cuando eso suceda estableceré la paz con todas las naciones, luego cuando este viejo, escribiré un libro con mis jutsus, para que otras generaciones puedan aprenderlos.

–Oh, eso suena grandioso, pero… ¿y mi hija donde queda en todo esto? –pregunto sagazmente Mebuki.

Kizashi esta vez no opino y Naruto busco la mirada de la chica pero no la encontró, ella dejo la taza en la mesa y mirando a sus padres dijo.

–Yo también tengo mis propios planes que nada tienen que ver con Naruto –comento orgullosa.

El rubio se pregunto si se había enojado por aquella tontería de no mencionarla, para él era obvio que para poder realizar todas esas cosas tenía que tenerla a su lado dándole su apoyo como siempre.

–Sakura-chan sería mi esposa si ella aceptara.

–Oh, ser lo último en la vida de un hombre no es buena señal. –comento la mujer con dramatismo irónico.

Sakura se encogió de hombros –Eso es porque Naruto piensa que yo me casaría con él, como decía tengo mis planes sin él –respondió mirando lo ojos azules del joven.

–Sakura-chan –lloriqueo dolido y por primera vez la señora sonrió con diversión.

–Yo jamás seré lo último en la vida de nadie, menos de un hombre. –aclaro la pelirosada.

Y eso lo había aprendido con todos los desplantes de Sasuke, –¡Así se habla hija!, –la felicito su padre, luego miro al rubio –los Haruno somos fuerza e inteligencia muchacho, no te metas con estas dos, porque siempre perderás.

Tras ese comentario Kizashi dio por terminada la cena, el rubio dio las gracias, se despidió de los que posiblemente ya no serían sus suegros, porque estaba seguro de que había decaído ante los ojos de ambos padres.

–¿Como lo hice? –le pregunto Naruto cuando estaban bajo el marco de la puerta de la salida.

–Todo genial, ahora vete, tengo que resolver lo de la mancha.

El rubio no se quería ir sin un beso o algo que confirmara que Sakura no estaba enojada con él.

–¿Sakura-chan de veras no te casarías conmigo?.

La pelirosada miro hacia todos lados para ver si no estaban ninguno de sus padres al no verlos dijo. –eres un baka Naruto, al menos frente a mis padres debiste fingir que estaría en tu futuro, la próxima vez me incluyes en algo.

–Sa…

La frase quedo incompleta porque la chica lo beso aprovechando la ausencia de sus progenitores, no lo besaba desde esa mañana cuando su mamá los pillo en la calle, Naruto la abrazo con miedo a que los descubrieran nuevamente, pero Sakura se soltó de sus brazos, ella menos que nadie quería un sermón del tipo "se que sienten deseos de tocarse".

–Tengo que lavar ese mantel, adiós. –lo apuro para que se fuera.

–Sakura-chan, lo se hace rato yo no…

–¡Sakura ven a ayudarme a lavar los platos! –exclamo su madre llegando a la mesa, mesa donde ignoraba que su mantel favorito estaba manchado, un regalo heredado de la bisabuela de Sakura a la madre de esta.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos asustada, –No vemos mañana.

La joven ninja cerró la puerta en las narices del rubio y respondió. –¡Mamá ya es hora de tu programa favorito!, ¡los lavare todos no te preocupes!.

Camino hacia el comedor y Mebuki al verla nerviosa contesto.

–Estas muy sospechosa, ¿que fue te estabas besuqueando con ese Naruto?.

La chica se ruborizó, –te advierto que soy muy joven para ser abuela.

–¡¿Queeee ya tan pronto seré abuelo?! –Chillo alarmado Kizashi, –¡pero si no tengo ni canas!. –se escandalizó tirando de sus cabellos.

Sakura se desinflo estresada, esos dos juntos eran para volverse loco.

–Tienes un montón de canas. –le aclaro Mebuki. –y Sakura no está embarazada, –miro la inexistente pansa de la chica y esta se ruborizo mas, al pensar en lo que tenía que hacer con el rubio para poder estar en ese estado –o eso creo yo.

–¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOO! –Sakura grito ofendida.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** No le fue tan mal después de todo al rubio, antes de que vayan a chillarme recuerden que aunque Naruto tiene muchas cualidades, sigue siendo un chico de 16 años, y aunque ha madurado muchísimo, cuando no está en batallas la mayoría del tiempo es un cabezotas. XD

El próximo capítulo se llamara **"Sakura vs internet" **a ver qué hace la chica para despegar a su necio novio de la computadora. Seguro que ya se lo imaginan… no, eso no… tampoco eso… ni eso. Jajaja…

¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy?, Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	17. Sakura vs Internet

"**Esa brujería llamada internet"**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 16: Sakura vs Internet**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Naruto llego a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue conectarse al Facebook, estaba impaciente por poner en su estado que había sobrevivido a la primera cena con sus suegros. El rubio vio que tenía varias notificaciones y una solicitud de amistad, curioso entro en esa última, y que sorpresa fue leer.

**Kizashi Haruno **"agregar a mis amigos" o "Ignorar"

–¡Ahhhh! –grito jalándose los cabellos.

Era una difícil decisión, no podía ignorar al padre de su novia, pero tampoco quería tenerlo en su Facebook, si lo hacía ya no tendría libertad de poder escribir lo que quisiera.

Eso tenía que consultarlo con sus amigos, marco varias teclas en el teléfono y llamo a casa de Kiba, pero el castaño no estaba, según la hermana estaba en una cita. Se froto la barbilla replanteándose la idea de llamar a la propia Sakura pero imagino que ella se sentiría ofendida. Shikamaru era una buena opción pero según la mamá estaba dormido, Naruto sospechaba que había fingido estar dormido solo para no levantarse de la casa.

Entonces marco el número de una persona que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza sino por el hecho de estar desesperado.

–¿Naruto tu llamándome?, ¿a mí?... seguro te has equivocado. –respondió una voz muy seria del otro lado de la línea.

–Shino no tengo tiempo para ponerme a platicar, escucha lo que te voy a decir, si tú tuvieras una novia, y ella tiene un papá.

–Naruto… todas las novias tienen un papá. –analizo el de gafas oscuras.

El rubio se desespero –Grrrrss, déjame hablar, ¿agregarías a su padre a tu facebook?

–Mi tío es mi suegro y lo tengo agregado desde hace meses y no he tenido ningún problema, o quizás sea porque ya no uso eso de internet, me aburrí de eso, tu deberías también superarlo. –le recomendó aun con su voz seria.

Naruto chillo del otro lado, no sabía que lo sorprendía más, ¿Qué Shino tuviera novia? o ¿que se fuera aburrido del internet?.

–Y nos vamos a casar porque está embarazada. –seguía explicado.

–QUEEEEEE. –chillo Naruto escandalizado.

Definitivamente eso lo sorprendió más que las anteriores.

–Cuando lo vayas a hacer tienes que ponerte el gorrito, yo ahora tengo que casarme por no saber.

–¡¿Que gorro?!, ¡¿que nada?!…

Corto la llamada frustrado, –seguro que me está tomando por idiota, ¿desde cuándo tiene novia?.

Uzumaki sin darle más vueltas al asunto acepto la solicitud de amistad del padre de Sakura, y sonrió mientras escribía en su propio muro.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder:** Cene en casa de Sakura-chan, mis suegros son geniales.

Apago la computadora y se tumbo en la cama, se durmió al poco tiempo, en su casa Sakura había terminado de lavar el mantel, entro a su habitación y cuando se acerco a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas, visualizó una figura frente a su casa, sentada en un banco.

Desde donde estaba no podía verlo, pero su corazón se acelero. –Sasuke.

No podía ser Sasuke, su mente debía estarle jugando una mala pasada, se froto los ojos y volvió a mirar, pero la figura seguía allí, la pelirrosa le grito – ¡Sasuke!.

Entonces la figura echo a correr y ella salto por la ventana, lo siguió, cuando llegaron a un área solitaria y oscura, el chico volvió a su forma real y ella le salto con un kunay en mano pero no para matarlo, sino para golpearlo.

–¡Sai maldito!, ¡¿qué diablos te pasa no juegues de esa manera?!.

Él sonrió con su sonrisa fingida –lo siento Sakura, sabía que esa era la única forma de que saliera de tu casa a esta hora.

Haruno noto el estado acongojado del chico y se preocupo, –¿Te sientes bien?, pareces triste.

–Quizás lo estoy, en este libro dice que estoy celoso.

–¿Celoso? –Se extraño ella, –¿Celoso de qué o quién?

Sai se encogió de hombros, –es que tu y Naruto se la pasan juntos todo el tiempo y ya ni me hablan.

Sakura se sintió culpable y lo único que se le ocurrió decirle fue –la próxima vez que salga con Naruto te llevaremos y nos divertiremos. ¿Quieres desayunar mañana en mi casa?

–¿Naruto también vendrá?.

–Mis padres ya tuvieron suficiente Naruto por hoy. –rió entre dientes pero el pelinegro no entendía el chiste.

–A él le encantaría, siempre sonríe cuando estas cerca, ¿tú ya no amas a Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

Cuando Naruto despertó a eso de las once de la mañana, se aseo y desayuno su ramen instantáneo y se instalo frente a la computadora, Sakura le había dicho que se verían hoy así que pensaba pasarla buscando cuando saliera del hospital, mientras iba revisar que había de nuevo en el facebook.

Al entrar en su muro pudo ver que varios de sus amigos habían comentado su estado.

**Naruto Uzumaki el líder:** Cene en casa de Sakura-chan, mis suegros son geniales. (Publicado ayer)

**Kiba el buenote: **Chupamedias :P (publicado ayer)

**Princesa Ino-sin-rival: **al menos Naruto si tuvo el valor de ir a casa de Sakura, tu ni que acercaste a mi casa.

**Kiba el buenote: **Hey, estamos hablando del chupamedias de Naruto, si no te acompañe es porque no quiero que tu padre se meta en mi mente.(Publicado ayer)

**Princesa Ino- Ino-sin-rival: **así de sucia la tendrás.(Publicado ayer)

**Kiba el buenote: **:P(Publicado ayer)

**Solo Tenten: **hey ustedes dos vayan a hablar en privado, Naruto felicidades tu y Sakura son la mejor pareja. (Publicado ayer)

**Gaara de la arena: **Felicidades Naruto, bien por ti amigo (publicado ayer)

**La grandiosa Temari no teme a nada:** Naruto Noño. (Publicado ayer).

**Rock lee ahora soltero y buscando novia**: como puede ser que te hayan aceptado tan rápido? T.T (Publicado ayer).

**Shikamaru Nara: **ahora sí que te fastidiaste tú mismo, cuando menos te lo esperes ya estarás casado y con hijos(Publicado ayer).

**La grandiosa Temari no teme a nada:**¿no había dicho que ya no tenías facebook? (Publicado ayer).

**Shikamaru Nara: **estoy esperando a que me cancelen la cuenta por no usarla(Publicado ayer).

**La grandiosa Temari no teme a nada:** por Kami-sama eres tan perezoso que te da flojera darte de baja, sinceramente tu florera da flojera(Publicado ayer).

**Papas fritas:** Naruto, ¿cuándo te cases van a servir cerdo asado o frito?, ojala sea frito, humm… ya me lo imagino humm… voy a comer y luego te escribo un comentario más largo (Publicado hace 30 minutos).

–¿y estos que se han creído para hablar tanto en mi muro sin que yo esté presente?.

.

.

En casa de Sakura ya habían desayunado, y Sai ahora veía Televisión mientras le sujetaba un bollo de estambre a la madre de la chica. La pelirosada no sabía cómo su amigo había terminado en esa situación.

–¿Sai puedes venir un momento? –le dijo intentando liberarlo de su tarea.

El chico camino hacia la cocina donde estaba ella, –No tienes que hacer eso, eres libre de decirle que no a mi madre o a quien sea.

Sai se encogió de hombros. –a mi no me importa, prefiero ser útil que estar encerrado en mi casa, anoche leí hasta las tres de la mañana.

–No hagas eso, dañaras tu vista.

–La conclusión es que, por más que lea, hay cosas que nunca entenderé, –Sakura suspiro estresada, –quiero besar a alguien.

Ella levanto ambas cejas, –mejor que sea a una chica y no a "alguien" –recalco soltando un risita burlona.

–Tú eres una chica, ¿puedo besarte?. –paro la trompita inclinándose hacia los labios de su amiga.

–¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –grito propinándole un puñetazo en la cara.

–Me dolió. –gimió levantándose del suelo con la mejilla hinchada y una lagrima. –¿porque me golpeas tan duro?.

Sakura estaba completamente indignada, –¿CÓMO QUE PORQUE?, ¡ibas a besarme baka, baka, baka!. –le grito alterada por poco el pelinegro la beso, y ahora se comportaba como si nada, eso era demasiado para su equilibrio mental.

–Solo era un experimento. –se excuso.

–¡Pues vete a hacer tus experimentos a otro lado!.

**.**

**.**

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Sakura llego al apartamento del rubio, toco la puerta y Naruto se extraño.

–¿Eres tu Sakura-chan?, –pregunto sin despegarse del computador ella respondió y él volvió a gritar, –¡la puerta está abierta pasa!.

Sakura entro y entorno los ojos cuando lo vio allí frente a la computadora, –¿no fuiste a trabajar?.

–Ayer te dije que estoy de vacaciones.

–¿De veras?, entonces tenemos que tener muchas citas, ya estoy terminando Sakura-chan espera un momento.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama, recordó lo del casi beso con Sai y ni en un millón de años se le ocurriría mencionárselo al rubio, porque sabía que haría todo un drama de esa tontería.

–¿Y qué te pareció mi familia? –le pregunto, desde donde estaba podía escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la computadora, él estaba jugando un videojuego.

–Tu padre es muy simpático, a tu madre le caigo mal, pero creo que es por lo del kyubi.

–No es por lo del Kyubi es por el beso, cree que eres una saco de hormonas.

Naruto grito un –¡Yahoo, estoy a punto de vencer mi record!.

Sakura entorno los ojos, espero a que Naruto ganara el dichoso juego, pero el continuo jugando por varios minutos más, era de ese tipo de jugos que no guardan las partidas y él no podía abandonar, no cuando le faltaba tan poco para ganar todos los niveles.

–Ya me aburrí me voy. –anuncio ella poniéndose de pie.

–¡Espera Sakura-chan!, solo es un momento y ya.

La chica se acerco y lo vio luchando con perros endemoniados y toda clase de monstros satánicos, y eso no le pareció interesante, de hecho le molestaba verlo pegar alaridos cada vez que ganaba bonos.

–Salgamos a dar una vuelta. –insistió la chica.

–Si supero este nivel iremos a donde tú quieras Sakura-chan-linda.

Ella bufo, –apúrate.

Intentaba ser paciente y comprensiva con la afición de Naruto con esa cosa del internet, pero tener que esperarle era molesto, sin mencionar que estaba acostumbrada a tener toda la atención del rubio, ¿aquella cosa como le iba a ganar?, era cuestión de honor no dejarse ganar con una maquina.

–A ver explícame como se juega eso.

Naruto comenzó a parlotear cosas del bendito juego que ella ya odiaba y Sakura que estaba de pie tras él, comenzó a jugar con el cabello del chico, peinándolo con los dedos, para hacerlo perder la concentración y perder el juego.

Caricias que hacían que a Naruto se le enchinara la piel, –Sakura-chan –musito alzando la cara, y entonces ella acaricio sus mejillas y lo beso en los labios, Naruto abrió la boca y se besaron un rato en esa posición, (ella de pie y él sentado), se besaron hasta que un escandaloso ruido en el computador le indico que su personaje había sido asesinado.

–¡Mierda, maldito perro!. –se quejo.

Pero su rabia no era mayor que se excitación por aquel beso, giro en la silla para quedar frente a la chica, –Sakura-chan, quiero besarte un montón de veces.

–¿Que tantas? –le pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior, ella también se sentía como rara.

–Muchísimas, –murmuro, estiro la mano hacia ella y Sakura se sentó en sus piernas.

Ella lo beso y Uzumaki profundizo en su boca, era un beso diferente a todos los que habían compartido, este era particularmente lujurioso, tanto que Naruto no podía controlar sus manos, acariciaba la espalda de la joven mientras ella sin romper el beso le alborotaba el cabello ladeando la cabeza del joven a su antojo.

–Sakura-chan. –Susurro en su boca, –tu padre me dijo.

–Ya imagino lo que mi padre te dijo… pero no se lo diremos.

Volvieron a besarse y el rubio no volvió a hablar, no era como que Sakura estuviera pensando, o como que Naruto fuera a detenerla cuando ella comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen bajo la franela, tampoco era como que la silla fuera a soportar tanto peso. Un feo ruido se escucho, Sakura chillo y de un momento a otro cayeron al suelo.

–¿Estás bien Sakura-chan?. –le pregunto preocupado y enojado con la maldita silla.

–Mi codo, –se quejo frotándose el brazo.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama y el rubio se sentía demasiado acalorado como para poder quedarse quieto, –déjame ver. –Se arrodillo y reviso su codo, –se ve normal.

–Pero duele, usare mi chakra.

–Llorona, –la fastidio Naruto, –yo te curo, –le dio un besito en el codo y luego busco sus labios y volvieron a los besos de antes.

Se recostaron en la cama, él sobre ella, –Naruto me tengo que ir. –se alarmo ella, en realidad no tenía que ir a ningún lado, pero tenía miedo de lo que podían hacer si se quedaba allí.

–Ahora te acompaño… solo espera un tantito. –susurro en su oído, la mantenía bajo su cuerpo.

El rubio no sabía qué demonios le pasaba pero no podía controlar su cuerpo.

–Naruto–murmuro sorprendida cuando el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello por primera vez, sabía que debía detenerlo, pero era una sensación tan placentera que lo dejo.

Sakura puso una mano sobre el pecho del chico y él entendió que quería que se apartara, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Haruno solo quería sacarle la franela negra, él alzo los brazos y la prenda quedo a un lado de la cama.

Ahora ella tomo el control quedando arriba, la chica se bajo el cierre de la blusa y los ojos de Naruto brillaron maravillado, ella llevaba un sostén color negro que contrastaba con su piel clara, sus pechos no era muy grandes, pero si muy bonitos y firmes. –Sa-sakura-chan, yo, yo, ¿puedo tocarte?. –balbuceo.

Ella se ruborizo, tomo la mano del chico, y Naruto casi murió de un paro cardiaco cuando sintió la suavidad de la piel del abdomen de la joven, –Sakura-chan tu piel es tan suave y tu tan bella.

–Chiss… no sigas hablando, porque si lo haces estoy segura que lo arruinaras.

Uzumaki soltó una risita, se sentó quedando frente a ella y dijo, –entonces no hablare.

Ni siquiera le había hecho nada cuando Sakura pego un chillido de dolor que la hizo caer de la cama. –que, que, ¿qué te paso Sakura-chan? –le pregunto saltando de la cama.

–Este maldito reloj me ha dado un choque eléctrico. –lloriqueo frotándose la muñeca.

–¿El reloj?. –pregunto sin entender.

Sakura reviso el objeto y frunció el ceño, la Hokage les había repartido uno para cada integrante de los escuadrones médicos, pero se suponía que solo tenían que darle un pequeño y casi insignificante pinchazo eléctrico cuando su maestra o el hospital requiriera de sus servicios.

–Maldita Ino, eso era lo que estaba haciendo con mi reloj ayer en la tarde. –murmuro Sakura entre diente.

–Sakura-chan no entiendo nada. –comento Naruto quien seguía sin camisa y algo muy abultado en su pantalón, la chica lo miro y aparto la vista enseguida.

Haruno se acomodo la ropa y le dijo, –tengo que ir al hospital o a la oficina de la Hokage.

–Pero. –se quejo haciendo un puchero.

–Me voy, lleva la silla con mi padre, te dará una nueva.

Sakura se marcho y Naruto se sentó en la cama frustrado, y una voz en su interior no tardo en hablarle.

–_Hey mocoso al fin haces algo interesante, me ha gustado mucho y creo que a ella también. _

Naruto se apretó el estomago enojado. –cállate maldito zorro, ni siquiera pienses en Sakura-chan, ella es mía.

–_Como sea, cuando lo hagas yo estaré allí._ –rugió la bestia de las nueve colas.

Después de que Naruto calmara su enojo e impotencia de saber que el zorro tenía razón, se fue a dar una ducha para resolver "ese problemita" con parte de su cuerpo.

.

.

Kizashi Haruno atendía unos clientes en su tienda cuando Naruto llego con la silla rota, espero a que su suegro terminara de atender a los clientes y luego se acerco para saludarlo y le explico que necesitaba comprar una silla.

–Que buen porrazo te llevaste chico, ¿cómo se te rompió esa silla?.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y Kizashi se rió, el pobre hombre no tenía ni idea de lo que paso, pero el rubio se asusto de solo imaginar ser descubierto. Uzumaki se rasco la nuca riendo nerviosamente.

–Jeje… me deje caer con todo mi peso y se rompió, ¿Cuánto me costara la silla?.

–Te la dejare gratis porque ya casi somos familia.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de insistir en pagar porque la madre de Sakura que venía saliendo del depósito dijo. –Nada de eso, aquí todo el mundo paga.

–Pero mujer, es Naruto.

–Yo insisto en pagar. –aclaro Naruto sacando su monedero con forma de sapito.

La mujer al ver su monedero levanto ambas cejas, quizás pensando en lo infantil que era el héroe de Konoha. –guarda tu dinero muchacho, tengo una idea mejor, estoy haciendo labores de caridad en un asilo, me gustaría que me ayudaras a cuidar a los ancianos.

–¡Claro que si señora!, ¡con mucho gusto la ayudo!. –exclamo con mucha energía.

El pobre Naruto no tenía idea de lo que lo esperaba, Mebuki sonrió y hasta Kizashi sintió lastima por él.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Lamento la demora, pero como ya estoy en los últimos capítulos me gusta tomarme más tiempo para pensar lo que voy a escribir. Quedan a lo mucho tres capítulos. Por cierto aclaro que aquí Naruto y Kurama aun no se llevan bien, como ya lo notaron. ¿Qué tal el capitulo de hoy?


End file.
